Shiroi-ouji , Kuro-ouji
by Safamantica
Summary: Él era el príncipe del Instituto. El sueño de cualquiera, era amable, siempre sonreía, ayudaba a todos, educado,guapo y dulce. Satsuki también lo observaba, ella era todo lo contrario, al menos así lo veían todos. En una casualidad Satsuki descubrió que el Hyuga era en realidad un príncipe oscuro y quedó atrapada bajo las garras de éste./Gender bender/ (Hinata doble personalidad)
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_ :** _Lado negro del blanco príncipe._

.

.

.

El cielo estaba nublando cuando salió de casa.

Había sido idiota al pensar que no llovería y haber dejado su paraguas en casa.

Cuando la clase terminó ella se quedo en la entrada de la escuela esperando que en algún momento la fuerte lluvia disminuyera.

Frunció el ceño, cruzó sus brazos y empezó a mover su pie de forma impaciente.

Estaba irritada por haber sido tan idiota.

En ese momento un chico le entregó su paraguas.

Ella lo miró desconfiada. Esos estúpidos fanáticos no paraban de besar el suelo por donde pisaba.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de quien era.

Hinata el príncipe blanco.

El chico que era perseguido por tantas personas como lo era ella.

Ella agarró el paraguas reluctante, él le sonrió y se puso el maletín sobre la cabeza y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia.

Satsuki pensó que el era un gran idiota.

* * *

Lo encontraba muy seguido por los pasillos, además de estudiaren en el mismo salón.

Era siempre un completo caballero, educado y pacifista.

Las chicas se derretían por lo dulce que podía ser.

Satsuki pensaba que el era definitivamente un gay.

Sakumo se acercó a la pelinegra.

\- Hey Satsuki-chan ¿quieres ir conmigo a la cafetería ? Te pago tu almuerzo - ese pelirosa era otro que besaba el suelo por donde ella pisaba. Un chico que haría cualquier cosa por ella. La morena lo miro sin ninguna expresión pero asintió, después de todo tenía comida gratis ¿que más podía pedir?

Se dirigieron a la cafetería. Un bando de chicas pasaron corriendo y chocaron a Satsuki casi llevándola al suelo pero unos brazos fuertes detuvieron su caída.

La Uchiha miró con los ojos bien abiertos al chico que detuvo su caída.

Era Hinata. Él la levantó y la puso de pie.

\- Deberían tener más cuidado chicas - reprendió. Las chicas bajaron los ojos algo apenadas por recibir un regaño del príncipe blanco.

\- Lo sentimos Hinata-ouji - él le sonrió suavemente. El corazón de Satsuki dio un golpeteo.

Él miró a la pelinegra y ella frunció el ceño.

\- Hmpf ,no te pedi ayuda. No esperes un gracias de mi parte - dijo y luego se retiró dándole la espalda a las chicas boquiabiertas y a Hinata que sólo sonrió divertido. La verdad era que ella no quiso decir eso, pero siempre hacía cosas como esas sin poder controlar su lengua.

~ Era solo decirle un simples 'gracias', Maldita sea Satsuki ~la morena se pegaba mentalmente.

Síp, ella era una completa tsundere.

\- Espera Satsuki-chan - Sakumo corrió tras ella para que fueran juntos a la cafetería.

* * *

Satsuki miró la caja con rollos de canela en sus manos, miró a todo los lados.

Perfecto no había nadie en el salón.

Rápidamente dejó la caja sobre la mesa de Hinata.

Era su forma de darle la gracias.

Corrió a su pupitre y esperó que el resto de la turma entrara.

Hinata entró al último junto a unas chicas que siempre estaban con él.

Jamás lo dejaban en paz. Cuando se acercó a su pupitre miró sorprendido a la caja de dulces.

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era sus dulces favoritos.

Satsuki sonrió para sus adentros satisfecha. De repente sintió la mirada del peliazul, ellos cruzaron miradas. Hinata le sonrió. Por un segundo Satsuki se sintió descubierta, pero eso era imposible.

Frunció el ceño demostrando molestia por afuera, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa.

* * *

A Satsuki le encantaban los romances de todo tipo. Sus favoritos tenían protagonistas que eran como ángeles de tan bueno que eran.

En muchas ocasiones le recordaban a Hinata. Siempre gentiles, educados, elegantes, del tipo amoroso y que parecían la encarnación del bien.

En estos momentos la azabache salía de la biblioteca cargando 4 libros diferentes. Ella no salía con amigos, la verdad era que no los tenía. Las chicas la odiaban y los chicos solo querían follarla. No confiaba en ellos.

Entonces pasaba su tiempo libre leyendo historias amorosas de otros. Historia que era el sueño de ella.

Pero ella jamás fue una chica como las de las historias.

Ella era orgullosa.

Seria.

Terca.

Directa.

Y aunque nadie lo creyera tímida cuando se trataba de hablar con los demás. Ella prefería no hacerlo. Después de todo las chicas querían exterminarla y los chicos querían meterse bajo sus bragas.

Todos excepto uno.

El chico que todas incluso Satsuki soñaban.

Hinata Hyuga.

Ella creía que el era un idiota por ser tan amable y pensar en los otros antes que en si mismo.

Pero era exactamente ese tipo de amabilidad y gentileza que le encantaba a Satsuki, era igual que sus personajes de los libros de romance.

El era como un príncipe.

Salio de su ensueño cuando alguien choco con ella y le tiro sus libros.

\- Mira por donde vas idiota - Satsuki se petrifico al darse cuenta que estaba insultando al Hyuga.

\- Oh lo siento, permíteme ayudarte - contestó agachándose. Iba agarrar un libro pero Satsuki le golpeó la mano.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola - contestó, la verdad era que no quería que él viera esos libros. Hinata se sorprendió por el golpe pero sólo le sonrió y agilmente agarró los libros. Satsuki se sonrojó cuando el Hyuga arqueó la ceja.

Segundos después volvió a sonreír.

\- Me gusta este libro, tienes buen gustó Uchiha-san - Satsuki seguía levemente sonrojada.

\- Hmpf lo que tú digas Hyuga, sólo lleva los libros y cállate - empezó a caminar para que él no notara su sonrojo.

En el fondo se alegro de oír esas palabras.

* * *

Su hermana mayor vino a buscarla después de clase esa semana.

Entro al auto de su hermana sentándose en el asiento del pasajero. Tachi le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Satsuki correspondió.

Sólo con su familia podía ser quien realmente era.

\- ¿Como te fue ? ¿Has logrado hacer amigos? - la menor bajo la mirada por un segundo y negó.

Tachi suspiró.

\- ¿Hoy saldré a un club quieres ir conmigo? - preguntó y Satsuki la miró esperanzada, amaba salir con su hermana.

\- Hai Tachi-neechan - contestó y su hermana le sonrió y le pico la frente. Satsuki hizo un puchero y Tachi dio partida en el auto.

* * *

Satsuki estaba aburrida.

Su hermana charlaba con unas amigas de la facultad. Decidió salir a dar una paseo, antes que esos chicos no la dejaran en paz jamás.

Tenía que esperar su turno para poder aprovechar la atención de su hermana. Una silueta le llamó la atención.

Estaba segura que había visto a Hinata y él estaba saliendo local, lo siguió y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

\- Hinata-kun eres tan guapo - dijo la muchacha. Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos. No era una, no eran dos, eran tres chicas que iba literalmente colgadas del cuello de Hyuga.

\- Hinata-kun pasaras la noche conmigo hoy - ella se apretó más contra él. Hinata siquiera se inmuto. Tenia la camisa medio abierta y las manos en su bolsillo. Su mirada no parecía nada dulce

\- ¿Que tal si la pasamos bien entres todos? ¿Que dices? Hinata-kun~ - él seguía neutro. Una chica llegó por atrás y lo llamó.

\- Hinata ¿porque estas con esas chicas asquerosas? Yo me declaré a ti, te dije todos mis sentimientos. Sabes que soy la mejor opción entre todas, ellas solo se aprovecharan de ti - declaró irritada, había pasado por ahí y lo vio en esa escena, horas antes ella se había declarado y él la había rechazado. Hinata se volteó a mirarla.

\- No eres mejor que ninguna. Eres igual que todas. No me interesa una mierda tus sentimientos - la chica lo miró dolida y tiempo después salió corriendo, las chicas en sus brazos sonreían maliciosas al igual que serpientes.

Satsuki estaba de piedra.

Ese no era el blanco príncipe que ella conocía.

Ese era un príncipe totalmente negro.

Huyo de ahí antes que el Hyuga se diera cuenta. Pero el ojiperla la había notado, entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

~ Maldita sea ~ pensó el peliazul.

* * *

Satsuki llego primero en la clase.

Después de lo de ayer no sabía como mirar al Hyuga.

¿Debería decirle a todos la farsa que era ese príncipe?

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses - La puerta se cerró. Satsuki miró sorpresa hacia el Hyuga que acababa de entrar - Me ahorraste muchas molestias, siempre eres la primera en llegar eso ayuda mucho - Satsuki lo miró desconfiada. El Hyuga tenia una sonrisa sádica pintada en los labios. Él se apoyo de espalda en la puerta del salón, impidiendo su escape, y se cruzó de brazos - No le dirás a nadie lo que viste ayer.

La morena se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Porque rayos te obedecería? la gente debería saber que lo que eres. Mujeriego - Hinata empezó a reír, era la primera vez que lo llamaban así.

Satsuki parpadeo confusa, pero pensó que el sonido de su risa era muy hermoso.

\- No lo harás y punto final. A menos que quieras estos publicados por los murales de la escuela. - El Hyuga alzo dos fotos. Una era de leyendo un romance juvenil bastante cursi. El otro era de ella abrazando como una niña a un dinosaurio en una tienda - O quizás sea mejor que muestre esta - Satsuki abrió los ojos petrificada. Era una foto de ella casi completamente en ropa interior, pero eso no era suficiente, la ropa interior era de fresitas.

Satsuki se sonrojó.

Él sólo sonrió aún más sádico.

\- ¿Qué quieres Hyuga ? No le diré a nadie, así que dame esas fotos- Él negó con la cabeza.

\- No es así que se hace los negocios Uchiha-san. Quiero algo a cambió - Satsuki lo miró alarmada, no esperaba nada bueno de eso.

-Tu serás mi esclava Satsuki-chan.

La morena jadeó.

Frente a ella el príncipe de sus sueños mostraba su otro color, el negro.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 :** _El oscuro príncipe también puede ser bueno._

.

.

.

Satsuki cortaba los tomates en la cocina.

Se levanto más temprano para preparar un bento. Uno que siquiera sería para ella, era para Hinata.

Satsuki suspiró parando de cortar un segundo. Su padre se acercó en ese momento.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Estás preparando un bento! Jamás lo habías hecho aunque cocinas muy bien - su padre miró a la comida por sobre el hombro de su hija.

Satsuki suspiró.

\- No es para mi, es para... - Se detuvo antes de terminar, no era una buena idea decir que estaba haciendo un bento para un chico. Su padre tendía a...

Mikoto estaba de piedra.

\- ¿No me digas que estas cocinando para un chico? FUGAKI - Mikoto lloriqueaba - Fugaki nuestra hija ya tiene novio, es demasiado joven para tener novio, ¿que he hecho mal ahora? no soy mas su príncipe - Fugaki llegó en ese momento a la cocina y Mikoto la abrazó lloriqueando en su hombro - Mi hija me a cambiado por otro, un poco mas y va querer irse de casa para estar con él - Fugaki le daba palmaditas en la espalda suspirando por el exagero de su esposo.

Síp, su padre tendía a imaginar demasiado alto.

\- ¿Tienes novio ? - preguntó Fugaki sin expresión.

\- NO - Satsuki gritó sonrojada. Ese príncipe falso jamás seria su novio.

Volvió a su labor de cortar lo tomates para terminar el bento.

\- ¿Quien tiene novio? - listo lo que faltaba. Tachi llegó a la cocina guiada por la frase "tienes novio".

\- Tu hermana menor esta preparando un bento - dijo Mikoto sin soltar a su esposa. Tachi miró a su hermana menor que volteó la cara sonrojada.

\- No es lo que ellos creen Tachi-neechan - Tachi se acercó y miro el bento.

\- Pero a mi me parece que sí estas haciendo un bento - dijo afirmando lo obvio.

\- ¡Pero no es para un novio! - contestó la menor. Tachi alzó una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

\- ¿Para quien es entonces? tú jamas haces bento para ti, siempre prefieres comprar algo por el camino para no perder tiempo - la hermana mayor se inclinó un poco más hacia la sonrojada morena.

\- Es para una amiga, sí, una amiga - dijo terminando el bento rápidamente y corriendo de la cocina para huir de los entrometidos Uchiha.

Los morenos que se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Tachi celebró internamente.

~ Sabía que ese día llegaría, buen trabajo imouto ~

\- Escuchaste eso Fugaki, nuestra hija tiene una amiga - alzó a su esposa en el aire. Fugaki seguía sin expresión pero estaba feliz por su hija.

17 años sin amigas ellos creían que era mucho tiempo.

Satsuki se golpeó la frente al escuchar la celebración de su familia, seguramente su familia era muy exagerada.

Puso todo las cosas en la mochila y salió por la puerta para ir a la escuela.

* * *

\- Hinata-kun ¿me ayudas con esta cuestión? - Hinata sonrió suavemente a la chica que se acercó tímidamente a su pupitre.

\- Claro. Múestrame con que quieres que te ayude - ella se acercó más y le mostró la cuestión. Era una pregunta simple y fácil, pero Hinata no la reprochó por no saber algo como eso y eso era lo que las chicas y chicos de la clase más le gustaba.

Podían preguntarle cualquier cosa si que los hicieran sentir idiotas.

\- Hinata- kun, Hinata-kun nosotras también tenemos una duda - dos chicas más se acercaron con sus cuadernos en manos. Había las chicas que querían sacar sus dudas y había chicas que sólo querían acercarse a él, la mayoría solo se interesaba en acercarse a él.

Hinata sólo les sonrió y asintió. Las chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos.

\- Hinata-kun nosotras también - más dos chicas se acercaron. El pupitre de Hinata estaba rodeado de chicas. Él explicaba la cuestión pacientemente tratando de sacar las dudas de cada una.

Más chicas se acercaron, más algunas vinieron después.

\- Oh eres tan inteligente Hinata-kun - él se sonrojo levemente y sonrió.

\- No es para tanto - dijo tímidamente. Satsuki frunció el ceño.

~ Farsante ~ pensó mirando fijamente a las chicas que lo miraban ilusionadas y al Hyuga que sonreía como si nada. ~ Maldito Hyuga, si solo ellas supieran ~

Recordó con mucha vergüenza y odio lo que había sucedido ayer.

 _" Satsuki estaba petrificada._

 _Hinata miro la foto en su mano._

 _\- Linda ropa interior - dijo lanzando una sonrisa ladina hacia la morena._

 _Su mandíbula cayó._

 _\- Maldito eres un pervertido._ ¿ _Como me sacaste esa foto? - preguntó sonroja la Uchiha. Hinata se encogió de hombros._

 _\- No fui yo el que te sacó esta foto, por lo que viste ayer sabes que no necesito hacer este tipo de cosas - dijo moviendo la foto en el aire. Satsuki lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Él tenia razón, tenia a muchas mujeres y lo peor era que eran mayores que él, no necesitaba sacar fotos de una chica con ropa interior infantil._ ¿ _Entonces donde consiguió esa foto? - No importa donde lo conseguí - dijo el ojiperla leyendo sus pensamientos - Lo que importa es que la tengo y no solo yo la tendré si no haces lo que digo - Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Acorralada bajo las garras de ese príncipe falso, no podía ser peor._

 _\- Ni muerta creas que te obedeceré - Hinata sólo siguió sonriendo - No me importa si sacas millares de copias y la publicas por ahí - dijo tratando de parecer indiferente._

 _Ella sabía ocultar muy bien su nerviosismo. Pero el Hyuga no se dejaba engañar, sabía que por dentro se moría de miedo de que hiciera copias de esa foto._

 _\- Lo harás - afirmó el peliazul - Mañana quiero que me hagas el bento. No me gustan los camarones entonces ni se te ocurra ponerlos. - dijo para después salir, dejando a la azabache sola boquiabierta en el salón. Los estudiantes empezaron a entrar, hablando alegremente entre ellos ajenos a al colapso mental de la Uchiha."_

Satsuki lo fusilaba con la mirada.

~ Maldito Hyuga ~

Él pareció notar sus intenciones asesinas porque segundos después se volteó a mirarla. Le sonrió.

Satsuki queria borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

* * *

El intervalo llegó.

Satsuki miró al bento que tenía en manos. Se sintió una estúpida y con la dignidad en lo más bajo.

Pero lo que la detenía de acercarse a él no era sólo su orgullo herido, era vergüenza.

Hinata le ahorro el trabajo, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca cuando nadie se daba cuenta. Satsuki se sonrojó levemente.

\- ¿Que haces Maldito Hyuga? ¡Suéltame! - dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero él sólo la ignoró. Llegaron a la puerta de la azotea. Hinata soltó su muñeca para sacar la llave y abrir la puerta.

Entró con Satsuki mirando curiosa a todos lados.

\- ¿Como tienes la llave de la azotea ? - Pregunto curiosa.

Hinata sonrió malicioso.

Satsuki frunció el ceño, no esperaba nada bueno de ese tipo de sonrisa.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Los maestros me adoran - dijo simplemente sentándose con la espalda en las rejas que rodeaban la azotea. Satsuki frunció más el ceño.

\- Eres un aprovechado - dijo irritada. ¿Como había sido engañada por ese tipo? Él solo sonrió de forma inocente.

\- ¿Vas a darme el bento de una vez o tendré que quitarlo de tus manos? - dijo sonriendo de lado - Te dije que lo harías - espetó el ojiperla.

Satsuki se sonrojó y volteó la cara.

\- No era para ti, lo hice para mi - Hinata arqueó la ceja. ¿En serio esperaba que creyera eso ? - Pero no tengo hambre entonces te lo daré a ti ya que eres el más cercano. Hinata sonrió de lado a la chica que le entregaba el bento.

\- Oh vaya eres muy amable - dijo dándole una de sus sonrisas de príncipe encantador. Satsuki se sonrojó y frunció el ceño. Ella había sido obligada, no lo hacía porque quería.

~ Maldito Hyuga ~

Él empezó a comer y se sorprendió por el sabor.

\- Está rico - las palabras habían escapado de su boca. Satsuki sonrió orgullosa.

\- Claro, ¿que esperabas? Yo hago todo bien - dijo de brazos cruzados y sonriendo con suficiencia.

Él la miró divertido.

~ Maldición era sólo decir gracias Satsuki ~ ella se pegó mentalmente.

\- En estos momentos la gente generalmente dice gracias - Ella frunció el ceño. Ese vil príncipe seguramente tenía poderes para leerle la mente.

\- Hmpf, no necesito que me digan algo que ya sé - se explicó la morena. Ella estaba sentada a una corta distancia de él. Su estómago rugió. Ella se sonrojó y él arqueo la ceja divertido.

\- ¡Oh! pensé que no tenías hambre - dijo fingiendo inocencia. Ella frunció el ceño.

\- No lo ten...- Hinata la interrumpió poniendo comida con los palillos en su boca. Satsuki trató de hablar con la comida en la boca, murmurando algo inteligible. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

Cuando tragó Hinata volvió a meterle los palillos con comida en la boca.

\- No soy una niña, estúpido Hyuga - dijo irritada cuando terminó de comer. Pero al menos él le había dado tomates. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

\- No soy fanático de los tomates - dijo volviendo a comer. Satsuki seguramente habría notado que le había dado de comer de los mismos palillos que ahora en tenía en la boca, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso ella lo miró como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

\- Los tomates son lo mejor - declaró como una niña. Hinata alzó la ceja y sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Estas segura de que no eres una niña? -dijo divertido. Esa chica era interesante. Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

Satsuki hizo un puchero indignado y frunció el ceño.

Hinata empezó a reír. Seguramente era una niña.

La morena lo miró impresionada, tenía una hermosa risa. Frunció el ceño. No se dejaría engañar. Ese Hyuga se las pagaría.

* * *

Bajaron de la azotea sin decir nada, Satsuki estaba muy enojada por ser llamada de niña.

~ ¿Quien se cree que es ? ~

Andaban por los pasillos volviendo a la clase. Satsuki de tan enojada no se dio cuenta que Hinata miraba a una chica a unos metros de ellos.

La chica llevaba más libros de que debería, andaba sin mirar por donde iba. Casi golpeó a un par de chicos que estaban parados en el pasillo.

\- Mira por donde vas - gritó el chico saliendo del camino antes de ser golpeado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - la chica se disculpó sin dejar de caminar.

Hinata frunció el ceño y tomó a Satsuki da la muñeca.

\- Oe ¿que haces ahora? - Satsuki frunció el ceño. Miro confundida al Hyuga cuando pararon cerca de una chica con muchos libros.

\- Haku-san - la mencionada lo miró. Satsuki frunció el ceño la chica parecía muy débil para cargar ella sola tantos libros - Satsuki-chan dijo que quería ayudarte a llevar esos libros - Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Oe espera Hyu... - fue interrumpida. Él le sonrió.

Mierda. Las fotos.

Satsuki entrerró los ojos.

~ Maldito Hyuga ~

\- Dame eso - dijo tomando la mitad de los libros de la chica que la miraba sorprendida.

\- Bueno te espero en clase, bye bye - Hinata se retiró dejando a la morena soltando fuego por nariz. Ese Hyuga se las pagaría.

Junto a la chica llevó los libros hacia la biblioteca y los puso sobre una mesa. La chica la miró agradecida.

\- Muchas Gracias Satsuki-san - dijo dejando sorprendida a la morena, nadie nunca a parte de su familia le había dado las gracias.

\- Hmpf eres muy debilucha como para llevar todo tu sola - se pegó mentalmente por no poder controlar sus palabras.

~ Demonios Satsuki lo echaste a perder otra vez, era solo decir 'de nada', idiota ~

El sonido de una risa le llamó la atención.

\- Tienes razón - contestó riendo. Satsuki se sintió feliz por dentro, no lo había echado a perder. Miró al libro que estaba sobre la mesa, sus ojos brillaron al ver de que libro se trataba. Haku notó la reacción de la morena - ¿Te gusta ese tipo de historias ? - la morena se alarmó.

\- NO yo...

\- A mi también me gustan - dijo cortándola, Haku se acercó y se puso al lado de la Uchiha - mira este es mi favorito, es casi un milagro que lo tengan en la biblioteca de la escuela ya que salió en venta recientemente - la chica empezó a hablar sin parar con mucha emocionada. Le encantaban los libros. Satsuki acompaño su emoción, también era una fanática de ese tipo de libros.

Por primera vez Satsuki estaba hablando con una chica, más bien escuchando, pero la otra no pareció importarse con el silencio de la Uchiha. Satsuki estaba más que feliz por dentro. No lo había echado a perder después de todo. Entonces mejor seguía con la boca callada antes que lo hiciera.

* * *

Satsuki estaba en el pasillo castigada.

~ Te maldigo Hyuga~

Jamás había llegado tarde en una clase. Se había entretenido escuchando a la emocionada chica hablando sobre romances que debería leer y se había olvidado que tenía clases con Anko-sensei un profesor un tanto sádico que le encantaba castigar a sus estudiantes por la más pequeña razón.

Cuando entró el Hyuga estaba sonriendo de forma inocente en su pupitre, sabía que si ayudará a aquella chica llegaría tarde.

~ Por eso me mando a mí, astuto Hyuga ~

Pero aún con todo eso sacó algo bueno. Una chica de su edad le habló sin ningún tono de odio en su voz.

Satsuki estaba acostumbrada a que las chicas la miraran con repudio, envidia, celos eran las únicas cosas que recibía de las otras chicas.

Los chicos sólo recibía miradas lascivas y todo lo que hacían era para acostarse con ella.

Suspiró.

Aunque sabía que él único que no quería acostarse con ella era Hinata, también sabía que era porque parecía acostarse con mujeres más experientes. Malditos Hombres.

Bueno al menos agradecía que él no tratara de usar las fotos para llevarla a la cama.

La campana sonó y Satsuki pudo al fin entrar en clase. Durante todo el aula Satsuki miró con un aura asesina al Hyuga, él solo la ignoraba.

Cuando el aula terminó Satsuki agradeció. Finalmente podría ir a casa a descansar y escapar de las garras del sádico Hyuga.

Pero la felicidad duró poco para Satsuki.

Cuando llegó hasta su hermana la voz del Hyuga la detuvo.

\- ¿Satsuki- _chan_ vamonos ? - Satsuki la miró interrogante al igual que Tachi.

\- ¿Quien es él imouto ? - preguntó curiosa la hermana mayor.

Satsuki abrió la boca para hablar pero Hinata volvió a interrumpirla. Él agarro la mano de la mayor y le dio un beso de forma caballerosa.

\- Soy Hinata Hyuga el amigo de Satsuki, encantado de conocerla - le dio una sonrisa devastadora. Tachi se sonrojó levemente. - Satsuki y yo teníamos planes para ir juntos a una tienda.

Satsuki salió de su estupor.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer con mi hermana hoy - dijo tratando de escapar del Hyuga. Por suerte había combinado con Tachi de ir a la academia.

Hinata hizo una cara decepcionada.

\- ¿De verdad ? - pregunto haciendo cara de cachorro. Tachi le tomó las manos.

\- No es nada importante puedes llevarla contigo - Tachi tenía brillo en los ojos. Hinata sonrió.

\- Genial - dijo tomando de la muñeca a la petrificada Uchiha menor - Sayonara Hermana mayor - dijo llevando a la morena con él.

Lo último que Satsuki vio de su hermana fue el pulgar levantado. Sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

~ Buen trabajo imouto ~

Tachi se quedó ahí unos segundos mirando ilusionada a su hermana siendo llevada por el angelical Hyuga. Entró al auto, tenía muchas noticias que darles a sus padres.

~ Primero una amiga y ahora un futuro novio. Así se hace hermanita ~

Dio partida en el auto para ir a casa.

* * *

Satsuki no lo podía creer. Su hermana no solo había caído en los encantos del Hyuga, ahora seguramente pensaría que él era su pareja.

Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su estupor cuando pararon frente a una tienda de juegos. Miro interrogante al Hyuga.

\- ¿Porque me trajiste aquí ? - Él solo sonrió.

\- Para jugar obviamente. Vamos - ella lo miró extrañada pero entró junto a él.

El lugar era enorme, lleno de juegos de toda clase. Satsuki miró maravillada el lugar. Era alumbrado por pocas luces entre los colores rojo y verde. Dividido por las clase de juegos. Hinata la guió hasta una maquina de juego arcade.

\- Dame el dinero que tienes el la billetera - Satsuki la miró esperando que fuera una broma.

\- ¿Me estas robando para jugar videojuegos? - Hinata rió de lado.

\- No. Tú me darás el dinero sin que yo te obligué, ¿verdad? - preguntó y inclinó la cabeza un poco haciéndose el tierno y ¡Demonios! funcionaba muy bien ese truco.

Le dio el dinero con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ponte en aquella maquina vamos a competir - dijo poniendo el dinero en las dos maquinas.

\- No voy a jugar contigo, no soy una niña - dijo cruzándose de brazos. Hinata solo sonrió.

\- Ehhh, no sabías que tenías tanto miedo a perder - provocó el peliazul. Satsuki lo miró indignada. Uchihas jamás perdía.

\- ¡No te tengo miedo! - dijo iniciando el juego - No llores después que te derrote como una niñita. - contestó la pelinegra. Hinata sólo sonrió y movió la cabeza.

~De verdad que era una chica interesante ~ pensó divertido.

Se puso en la otra maquina y empezaron a competir.

Satsuki frunció el ceño. Había perdido tres veces.

\- Fue suerte - dijo la morena. Hinata la miró divertido Satsuki miró a todos lados y sonrió - Vamos en aquel - dijo y señalo a otro juego.

El Hyuga le alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Acaso elegiste uno que eres profesional? Eso no seria justo - dijo el peliazul. Satsuki sonrió superior.

\- ¿Miedo de perder contra una chica, Hyuga ? - El peliazul la miro con el ceño fruncido.

Diez minutos después Satsuki lo destrozó en el juego.

Ella se sentía más que victoriosa.

\- Vamos en aquel ahora. - dijo señalando al just dance. Satsuki abrió la boca para refutar pero la cerró cuando vio la sonrisa del Hyuga.

\- Hmpf vas a comer polvo Hyuga - advirtió.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

[...]

 _\- Mira que guapos que son._

 _\- Hacen una linda pareja._

 _\- Oh él es tan lindo, que envidia de esa chica._

 _\- Mira esa morena es caliente._

Hinata y Satsuki ignoraban todo los comentarios concentrados en hacer más puntos que el otro. Satsuki se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Se sentía genial.

Siguió bailando tratando de derrotar al negro príncipe que había usado el dinero de ella para venir aquí.

Lo haría morder el polvo.

Pararon de bailar jadeando. Estaban sudando, habían bailado 10 músicas distintas y siempre acababan con un empate, pero en la última Satsuki ganó y le sonrió superior a Hinata.

\- Hmpf te dije que perderías Hyuga - dijo jadeando por la falta de aire. Había bailado demasiado.

\- Está bien, está bien tú ganas - Satsuki sonrió victoriosa - de cualquier forma tú pagaste - dijo secándose el sudor de la frente y bajando del juego.

Satsuki se quedó de piedra. Era verdad.

~Maldito Hyuga ~

\- Vamos a tomar algo, esta vez pago yo - Satsuki lo miro desconfiada pero lo siguió, tenía sed después de todo.

* * *

Satsuki volvió a casa algo cansada. Había sido divertido lo admitía. Ella habría pensado que sería una cita si no fuera por el hecho que ella pagó todo, excepto por los refrescos.

Abrió la puerta de su casa suspirando.

Fue recibida por el abrazo de su padre.

\- Yo sabía, lo sabía. Aún no puedes irte a vivir con tu novio Satsuki-chan tienes que esperar hasta los 25 para mudarte y casarte - su padre lloriqueaba en su hombro.

Satsuki estaba aturdida.

~ ¿Que demonios ~

Su madre llegó segundos después.

\- Tachi nos dijo que tienes novio y que él es perfecto. Tráelo a casa la próxima semana quiero conocerlo - dijo su madre, Tachi llegó sonriendo tiempo después. El alma de Satsuki se le fue por la boca.

\- ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO.

* * *

La semana pasó y Hinata no le daba tregua. Ella hacía sus deberes y cuando Hinata veía alguien que necesitaba ayuda la mandaba a ella.

Habló con más chicas esa semana que en toda su vida.

Pero aunque la mayoría de las chicas la odiaban más aún porque siempre estaba con Hinata, escucho muchos "gracias " sinceros.

Se alegraba por eso, pero ciertamente odiaba a ese Hyuga aprovechado.

Hasta ahora no lo vio jamás con una chica de instituto.

La verdad que no lo veía con ninguna chica. Pero estaba curiosa en saber como había enganchado a tantas mujeres a la vez aquella noche.

Decidió seguirlo el día que él no le pidió ninguna cosa después de clases.

Llamó a su hermana.

\- Tachi-nee-chan llegaré más tarde hoy no es necesario que me busques - Tachi sonrió del otro lado.

\- ¿Estarás con tu _novio ?-_ dijo insinuadora. Satsuki frunció el ceño.

\- NO ES MI NOVIO NEE-CHAN - gritó indignada y enojada la morena, su hermana mayor se rió en el otro lado de la linea.

\- Hai, Hai, como tú digas. Te veo en casa - con eso cortó la llamada.

Satsuki suspiró.

Su familia era loca.

Volvió al labor de seguir al Hyuga lo vio entrar en un bar y luego salir con una chica pelirroja con un vestido azul.

Se acercó un poco más.

\- Hinata-kun iremos a tu departamento hoy? - dijo la mujer coqueta. Hinata suspiró.

\- Sabes que jamás llevo a nadie ahí _Mei-chan -_ dijo acercándose al oído de ella - Iremos a un lugar mejor - ella soltó una risa y con eso entraron en el auto de la mayor.

Satsuki frunció el ceño.

El Hyuga era un príncipe oscuro, no podía negarlo.

* * *

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata sonría a unas chicas que hacía el proyecto para el festival que se acercaba.

Satsuki emitía un aura oscura.

Lo odiaba.

~Maldito aprovechador de mujeres. Farsante ~

Salió del salón de clase enojada. Por los pasillos los estudiantes andaban de un lado a otro.

Faltaba 3 semanas para el festival de la escuela y todos tenían que pensar en sus proyectos.

Había un par de chicos a unos metros de ella.

\- En verdad jamás imagine eso del príncipe Hyuga - Satsuki paró la oreja interesada en la conversación. Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

\- Yo tampoco imagine que él podría hacer ese tipo de cosas - Satsuki se acercó un poco más.

\- Mira que amenazar a un chico - Satsuki se detuvo.

\- Sí, pero él le había sacado una foto obscena a nuestra Satsuki-chan se merecía cada golpe - Satsuki jadeó y se acercó a los chicos tomando al primero delante de ella por el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿De que hablas ? - los chicos la miraron asustados - Dilo - ordenó la Uchiha.

\- Yo-yo... - el chico estaba aterrado.

\- Fue Sakumo - dijo otro de los chicos en su lugar.

Satsuki lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos soltando al chico que sostenía. Él casi se cayó al suelo pero pudo equilibrarse a tiempo.

\- Él entró a los vestidores femeninos y te sacó una foto - Satsuki estaba paralizada.

 _"-_ ¿ _Que tienes ahí Sakumo? - preguntó Tamaki entrando al vestidor viendo que el pelirosa tenía una foto en las manos. El rubio alzó una ceja al ver que era -_ ¿ _Tú..?_

 _El pelirosa sonrió._

 _-_ ¿ _Linda verdad?_ ¿ _Quien imaginaría que ella usaría este tipo de ropa interior? - Hinata que estaba cambiándose se detuvo al oír eso._

 _-_ ¿ _Como tienes esa foto? - preguntó el Sabuko._

 _\- Entre al vestidor de chicas ayer. Nadie se dio cuenta y...- Sakumo se detuvo cuando Hinata agarró la foto -_ ¿ _Hey que haces ? - Hinata frunció el ceño al ver la foto._

 _-_ ¿ _Que rayos es esto Haruno?- los chicos jadearon jamás vieron al Hyuga enojado. Hinata lo tomo de la gola de la camisa. - Dime que esta es la única que tienes -_

 _\- Suéltame bastardo - Sakumo trató de golpearlo. El Hyuga lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en la cara._

 _\- Responde Haruno - Sakumo cayo en el suelo del vestidor y Hinata lo volvió a tomar de la camisa. - Tienes más de estas ? - los chicos que estaban en el vestidor miraron asombrados_ ¿ _Ese era el pacifico Hyuga?_

 _\- Solo tengo esa - Hinata lo golpeó otra vez._

 _-_ ¡ _No mientas! - Sakumo hacia una mueca de dolor._

 _\- En el casillero. Las tengo en el casillero solo son tres lo juro - Hinata emitía un aura oscura que dejaba a todos los presentes aterrados. El Hyuga se levantó dejando al chico golpeado en el suelo. Agarró las fotos._

 _\- Si vuelvo a descubrir que sacas este tipo de fotos de cualquier chica sin su consentimiento. Te las verás conmigo Haruno. Me aseguraré que no vuelvas a poder usar tus manos otra vez en tu miserable vida - Sakumo lo veía aterrado, asintió firmemente. El un total habían sido 3 testigos que presenciaron esa escena._

 _Hinata se volteó a ellos y le sonrió suavemente._

 _\- Les pediría que no dijeran a nadie lo que paso aquí._ ¿ _Estó bien ? - los chicos asintieron varias veces. Hinata se retiró con las fotos en la mano._

 _\- Te lo mereciste - dijo el Sabuko al Haruno antes de salir. "_

Satsuki estaba boquiabierta.

El propio Sabuko le estaba contando lo que sucedió.

Ella jamás se importó en percibir la presencia del pelirosa, por eso no se dio cuenta que el hace una semana que no corría tras ella.

Siempre estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo las cosas que Hinata le pedía.

No se dio cuenta que él la mantenía lejos de Sakumo.

De la misma forma que no se dio cuenta que él le mandaba ayudar a otras persona para darle la oportunidad de hablar con otros estudiantes.

* * *

La campana sonó anunciando el fin del aula.

Satsuki corrió tras Hinata que había sido llevado por unas chicas

\- Hyuga - el mencionado se dio vuelta. Las chicas la miraron con odio. Satsuki parecía querer decir algo pero no sabía como.

Hinata miró a las chicas.

\- Lo siento chicas pueden adelantarse, tengo algo que resolver - las chicas miraron vacilantes pero asintieron, le dieron una ultima mirada de desprecio a la morena y se fueron.

Satsuki le tiro una caja de rollos de canela que Hinata atrapó en el aire.

Hinata la miró extrañado.

\- Gracias - dijo Satsuki con mucho esfuerzo, pero con una bella sonrisa.

El corazón de Hinata dio un golpeteo y él se sonrojó pero la miro confuso.

\- ¿Porque ? - preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

\- Por sacarle la foto a Sakumo - dijo la morena. Entonces Hinata comprendió a que se refería.

Le regalo una sonrisa que dio un vuelco en el corazón de la Uchiha. Ella se sonrojó.

Después él cambio su sonrisa a una sádica.

\- Lo hice para que hagas las cosas por mi - le aventó el maletín a la Uchiha que lo atrapó por puro reflejo. - Gracias por los dulces, vamos esclava quiero llegar a casa pronto- dijo volteándose y empezando a caminar.

Dejó a la petrificada Satsuki tras él.

\- ¡MALDITO HYUGA!

El blanco príncipe sonrió comiendo su rollo de canela.

~ En verdad es una chica muy interesante ~

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 :** _El heróico príncipe oscuro._

.

.

.

Satsuki corría apresurada por los pasillos.

\- SATSUKI-CHAN!

Decenas de chicos corrían tras ella.

Satsuki huía lo más rápido que podía, su corazón latía fuertemente por la adrenalina.

\- SATSUKI-CHAN VUELVE AQUÍ!

Satsuki creía que ellos eran idiotas si pensaban que ella iría.

La Uchiha dobló la primera curva apresurada pero golpeó contra alguien que venia en dirección contraria.

Era Hinata.

Hinata la atrapó antes que ella cayera al suelo.

Satsuki lo miro sorprendida. Él le sonrió.

Hinata la agarró de la cintura y como si fuera un costal de papa la tiró sobre su hombro. La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- La atrapé chicos - grito el ojiperla.

Satsuki se alarmó y trató de bajar.

\- Suéltame Hyuga! - ordenó la morena.

Hinata la ignoró.

Los chicos llegaron hasta ellos.

\- Oh! Hinata, buen trabajo - dijeron en unísono sonriendo alegres.

Hinata le correspondió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar llevando a la chica en su hombro.

Satsuki trató de bajar pero no obtuvo éxito.

Sólo ella sabía que tras esa suave sonrisa que el Hyuga tenía, había una diabólica sonrisa.

\- Maldito Hyuga bájame o te arrepentirás - advirtió Sastuki.

Hinata ignoró las amenazas de ella. Satsuki trató de patear a ese traidor pero Hinata le sostuvo las piernas.

Por los pasillos Sastuki recibía miradas de celos y odio por parte de las chicas.

Hinata sólo recibía miradas resignadas por parte de los chicos, creían que el 'Ouji' de la escuela era muy perfecto como para poder competir con él.

Entraron a la clase bajo la mirada expectante de algunos estudiantes.

Tamaki se acercó con una sonrisa triunfante y una bolsa negra grande en sus manos.

\- Veo que puedes atrapar a nuestro boleta a la victoria, buen trabajo Hinata - dijo entregándole la bolsa a Hinata.

\- Bájame de una vez Hyuga - grito la Uchiha enojada. Hinata la bajó pero aún la sostenía con sus brazos.

\- Haku-chan - Hinata la llamó y Haku vino inmediatamente a su llamado, Hinata sonrió y le entrego la bolsa y a Satsuki - Cámbiala onegai - pidió el ojiperla. Haku asintió y Satsuki los miró alarmada.

\- Espera... Haku eres una traidora - gritó la morena siendo arrastrada, Haku la ignoró y siguió sonriendo inocentemente. Lo ultimo que Satsuki vio fue la sonrisa diabólica y divertida de Hinata.

\- IIIIIEEEEE...

* * *

 _Días antes._

Satsuki terminaba de preparar el bento para Hinata.

Aunque Satsuki jamás lo admitiría ella se esforzaba en hacer que le saliera delicioso, la verdad era que los elogios de Hinata la dejaban contenta y orgullosa consigo misma.

Hinata jamás comía en la cafetería de la escuela y aunque muchas chicas le ofrecían bentos el jamás aceptaba, ella realmente no entendía el porque, lo único que Satsuki vio que Hinata compró alguna que otra vez en la cafetería fueron rollos de canela, de ahí ella dedujo que sería un dulce que le gustaba mucho y Satsuki no estaba equivocada.

Tachi llegó a la cocina con hambre.

Ella vio a su hermanita y sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo más vas a negar que él es tu novio imouto? - pregunto acercándose la mayor.

Satsuki se sobresalto y la miro sonrojada.

\- Él no es mi novio Tachi-neechan - dijo irritada la menor. Fue una semana dura donde su padre lloraba sobre la perdida de su pequeña e inocente hija, su madre le pedía que trajera a su "novio" a casa y Tachi no paraba de decir como él era una excelente opción.

Tachi se cruzó los brazos y arqueó la ceja.

\- En serio, entonces no te importa se agarro algunos, ¿verdad? - dijo Tachi acercándose al bento y tratando de agarrar unos aperitivos.

Satsuki se alarmó y agarró su bento alejándolo de su hermana hambrienta.

\- NO! - gritó alarmada la menor, Tachi sonrió divertida - Porque, porque habría sido tiempo perdido hacerlo para que lo comieras tú.

\- ¿En verdad esa es la mejor excusa que tienes imouto?- preguntó sonriendo divertida.

Satsuki se sonrojó, agarró su bento y huyo de la cocina lo más rápido que podía.

Tachi sonrió maliciosa.

~ Quizás deba hablar con ese chico ~ pensaba Tachi planeando algo.

* * *

\- Cuidado!

Satsuki esquivo a los chicos que pasaban apresurados.

Entro a la clase, era lo mismo e todos lados, todos estaban de un lado a otro organizando las cosas para el festival que se acercaban. Satsuki llegó justo en el momento que los estudiantes discutían que harían en su clase.

\- Un teatro - sugirió Saiki.

Las chicas prestaron atención interesadas en la idea.

Satsuki se dirigió a su asiento.

En la mesa del profesor estaba Tamaki no Sabuko el representante de la clase junto a Shimaru Nara su perezosa "ayudante".

Tamaki negó con la cabeza de brazos cruzados.

\- Iie, la clase F hará eso - dijo resignado el Sabuko.

Las chicas se desilusionaran y suspiraron abatidas. Ahí se iba sus ilusiones de conseguir un beso de Hinata usando el teatro como excusa.

Hinata llegó justo en ese momento junto a Kiba y Shiro. Ellos venia riendo alegremente. Satsuki frunció el ceño hacía la escena.

\- Hinata-ouji Ohayou - dijeron las chicas de la clase con corazones en los ojos. Hinata les sonrió en modo de saludo.

\- Oh Hinata llegas a tiempo. Tenemos que decidir que hacer para el festival y tenemos poco tiempo para organizarnos - dijo el Sabuko, Hinata se sentó en su mesa escuchándolo atentamente - Ya descartamos la casa del terror, de adivinanza y el teatro. Nos estamos quedando sin opciones dinos que tienes una sugerencia - dijo esperanzado el rubio.

Por dentro Hinata sonrió diabólico.

~ Esto será divertido ~

* * *

Satsuki estaba hablando, más bien escuchando a Haku mientras comían, era hora del intervalo y ellas estaban en la azotea junto a Hinata.

Satsuki estaba feliz.

Ella y Haku se habían vuelto amigas, era la primera que no la miraban con celos u odio.

Haku era una soñadora, quizás era por los diversos libros de romance y fantasía que ella leía pero cuando descubrió la verdadera faceta de Hinata y que Satsuki era su esclava, ella celebró y dijo que sería una hermosa historia de romance, cuando lo hizo Satsuki la miró como si estuviera loca, Satsuki jamás se enamoraría de un chico sádico como el Hyuga.

Satsuki miró de reojo a Hinata, él parecía algo disperso hoy, mirando el cielo.

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras él comía, hoy no la había elogiado. Hinata pareció sentir su mirada porque él también la miro. Él sonrió de lado y Satsuki frunció el ceño.

\- Está deliciosa como siempre Satsuki-chan - dijo imaginando que ella estaba esperando el elogio, Hinata sonreía pícaro.

Satsuki se sonrojó y volteó la cabeza.

\- Hmpf, no necesito que lo digas Hyuga, siempre hago la cosas deliciosas - dijo la chica sonrojada de forma imperceptible.

Haku e Hinata rieron.

Así era Satsuki.

Satsuki aún no se acostumbraba a las risas del Hyuga, era un sonido muy hermoso.

\- Oh! tengo algo que hacer - dijo Haku recordado que hoy llegaban los nuevos libros a la biblioteca - Lo siento chicos terminen sin mí - dijo levantándose y saliendo apresurada dejando a los dos con miradas curiosas en su espalda.

\- Seguramente son nuevos libros - dijo Hinata sonriendo.

\- Sí, seguramente son nuevos libros - dijo Satsuki resignada.

Hinata le arqueó una ceja y sonrió divertido.

\- ¿No iras tu también a ver los "lindos" libros que llegaron Satsuki-chan ? - pregunto burlón el Hyuga.

Satsuki se sonrojó levemente.

\- No me interesan - dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Hinata la miró como diciendo "¿en serio?".

Satsuki trató de cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Que te sucede hoy ? Pareces estar en otro mundo - dijo la morena. Hinata dejó de sonreír e hizo una expresión seria.

Hinata se inclinó en dirección de Satsuki, él sonrió pícaro.

\- ¿Estas preocupada Satsuki-chan?- dijo cerca de ella.

Satsuki se sonrojó y se inclinó para tras.

\- No digas estupideces Hyuga, no estoy preocupada contigo - dijo alterada la morena.

Hinata fingió cara de decepción y se inclinó más.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó haciendo carita de perrito abandonado.

Satsuki se inclinó un poco más para atrás y se cayó al suelo.

Hinata estaba sobre ella sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojó e Hinata se acerco un poco más.

\- ¿Que- que que haces Hyuga ? - pregunto totalmente sonrojada la morena.

Él se acerco a centímetros de su rostro.

Satsuki tenía el corazón latiendo fuertemente tanto que parecía que le saldría por la boca.

Hinata salió de sobre ella sentándose en el suelo y carcajeando con las manos en el estómago.

\- ¿Huh? - Satsuki se confundió.

Hinata reía fuertemente.

\- ¿En verdad pensaste que te besaría? Mooh ¿tan aprovechador crees que soy Satsuki-chan? - dijo haciendo puchero el ojiperla.

Satsuki se sentó y lo miro aturdida. Después cayó en cuenta.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente pero luego frunció el ceño.

Satsuki lo golpeó en el estomago.

\- Ouch - Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor.

~ Creo que me pasé, ella pega muy fuerte ~

\- Eres un imbécil Hyuga - dijo irritada la morena, ella estaba de pie, se volteó dirigiéndose a la salida.

Hinata se recuperó y la siguió por las escaleras tiempo después.

\- Oh vamos Satsuki-chan no seas aguafiestas - dijo Hinata atrás de ella.

Ella siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

\- Callate Hyuga - gruño apenada y irritada.

Hinata empezó a reír tras ella.

Él no vio el leve sonrojo que Satsuki tenía.

~ Maldito príncipe oscuro, me las pagarás ~ pensó irritada la morena.

* * *

Satsuki estaba leyendo una novela sentada en el sofá de su casa cuando su celular sonó.

Ella miró extrañada al aparato solo su familia tenia su número.

Lo agarró y miró el número desconocido. Ella atendió la llamada curiosa por saber quien era.

 _\- Tienes 20 minutos para estar lista -_ dijo la voz del otro lado.

Satsuki abrió los como platos era Hinata. Pensó en cortar.

\- Ni se te ocurra cortar la llamada o será peor, ahora tienes 18 minutos, es mejor que estés listas o te sacaré de tu casa no importa que ropa lleves puesta - advirtió el oscuro príncipe.

La mandíbula de Satsuki cayó. Adiós al fin de semana tranquilo, adiós a sus libros de romances dulces.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero Hyuga?- pregunto aturdida la morena, ella jamás le había dado su numero de celular.

\- Tu hermana me lo dio - dijo encogiéndose de hombros el ojiperla - tienes 16 minutos Satsuki-chan - avisó el divertido ojiperla.

Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos. Mataría a su hermana.

Miró las ropas que llevaba puesta, demonios, aún llevaba su pijama de tomatitos, corrió apresurada a su habitación cortando la llamada.

En el otro lado Hinata sonrió.

~ ¿Bien ahora por donde era la casa de ella? Oh si por allá ~

Calmadamente encendió la moto listo para ir tras Satsuki.

Satsuki miró las opciones que tenía.

Puso tres pares de ropa sobre la cama.

Tachi llegó justo en ese momento con ropas en las manos.

\- Te llevaras estas ropas ni creas que iras con esas cosas que tienes ahí - dijo la mayor entregándole las ropas a Satsuki la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Esto lo planeaste tú ¿verdad ? - acusó la menor.

Tachi levantó las manos de forma inocente.

\- Yo no lo planee, sólo me encontré con él, Hinata-kun me dijo que te llevaría a algún lado y yo educadamente le di tu número - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

 _*Flash back*_

 _Hinata sería encargado de organizar los trajes para el festival, ahora mismo estaba en una tienda de dulces pero con la mente en los proyectos._

 _Golpeó contra la espalda de alguien, era Tachi la hermana mayor de Satsuki. Tachi se volteó y lo miró sorprendida._

 _\- Ara, el novio de mí hermanita - dijo la morena sorprendida por la coincidencia, no esperaba verlo ahí, ella había salido a comprar dangos._

 _Hinata sonrió._

 _\- Oh! Hermana mayor - dijo sin darle importancia en contrariar a la mayor._

 _Tachi frunció el ceño._

 _-_ ¿ _Acaso mi hermanita no habla sobre mí?_ ¿N _o te dijo mi nombre verdad? - preguntó indignada la Uchiha._

 _Hinata pensó un poco, ellos no hablaban realmente. Hinata la molestaba y le ordenaba cosas y Satsuki lo insultaba o lo maldecía._

 _Hinata suspiró, esa era su rutina._

 _Tachi arqueó la ceja._

 _\- Soy Tachi Uchiha - dijo sonriendo la morena -_ ¿ _Que sucede ? Parecías algo disperso - dijo ella recordando que Hinata se había chocado contra ella._

 _Hinata pensó un poco, sonrió malicioso por dentro._

 _\- No sé que hacer, me olvide de pedirle el numero de celular de Satsuki y necesitaba hablar con ella para el festival - dijo pareciendo algo abatido._

 _Tachi se emocionó y saco su celular._

 _\- Oh! yo te lo daré - dijo sonriendo._

 _Hinata tomó las manos de la mayor._

 _-_ ¿ _En verdad? - dijo sonriendo emocionado, Tachi se sonrojó levemente - OH! gracias hermana mayor - seguramente Hinata no ayudaba a Satsuki cuando actuaba como si_ _fuera su novio._

 _Tachi sonrió cómplice._

 _\- No te preocupes, todo sea por la felicidad de mí imouto - dijo sonriendo._

 _*Fin del_ _Flash back*_

Satsuki se golpeó la frente.

~Maldito Hyuga manipulador~

\- Él no es como crees Tachi-nee-chan - dijo la menor.

El timbre sonó.

Satsuki y Tachi abrieron los ojos como platos, Hinata había llegado.

\- Cámbiate yo lo distraeré- dijo su hermana alarmada y salió del cuarto.

Satsuki se apresuró en cambiarse.

Hinata esperaba en la puerta sonriendo.

La puerta no fue abierta por Satsuki, fue abierta por Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Tú...Tú eres...? - Mikoto estaba paralizado en la puerta.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza confundido. Después sonrió brillantemente como todo el príncipe que había aprendido a ser.

\- ¿Que sucede cariño? - Fugaki llegó a la puerta y miró quien era que tocó la puerta.

Hinata le sonrió.

\- Soy Hinata Hyuga es un placer conocerlos - dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

Los dos se sonrojaron levemente. Hinata tenía ese poder sobre las personas.

Mikoto abrazó a su esposa llorando de forma exagerada.

\- Mi hija encontró a un buen chico Fugaki, estoy contento por ella - dijo lloriqueando el exagerado padre.

Fugaki le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Hinata solo sonreía ajeno a lo que sucedía.

La familia de Satsuki era divertida, completamente diferente a la suya.

Satsuki estaba lista salió de su habitación y se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver.

Hinata hablaba con su familia en la mesa de la cocina como si fueran conocidos de hace mucho tiempo.

La mandíbula de Satsuki cayó, hasta su madre estaba colaborando en la conversación.

Hinata la vio y sonrió, Satsuki frunció el ceño, Hinata se levantó de la mesa.

\- Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos entonces - dijo despidiéndose el ojiperla.

Los Uchihas se levantaron. Mikoto agarró las manos de Hinata.

\- Ven a visitaros cuando puedas - dijo el padre de Satsuki.

Satsuki se petrificó.

~ Que demonios, hasta su familia había caído por el encanto de ese farsante~

Hinata agarró a Satsuki de la mano, ella se sonrojó.

\- Lo haré - dijo sonriendo y llevando a la chica con él.

Lo ultimo que Satsuki vio fue a su hermana y su madre alzando los pulgares en aprobación y a su padre llorando por el crecimiento de su pequeña princesa.

Hinata sacó a la aturdida morena de la casa. Satsuki se sorprendió al ver una moto en la entrada.

\- ¿Sabes conducir esa cosa ? - pregunto con la ceja arqueada. La verdad jamás imaginó al Hyuga como alguien que conduciría una moto, él parecía más a alguien que iba con un chófer a todas partes.

Hinata sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Lo dudas? Sube- ordenó el Hyuga.

\- No lo haré - negó la morena.

Hinata le puso el casco y la subió el mismo a la moto. Satsuki no pudo hacer nada.

\- No tenemos tiempo para discutir - dijo subiéndose a la moto y encendiéndola.

\- ¿A donde vamos ? - exigió saber Satsuki.

Hinata sonrió y dio partida.

\- Ya lo verás - declaró.

Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por la velocidad y se sostuvo fuertemente de Hinata por miedo a caerse.

Satsuki no vio cuando el Hyuga se sonrojó. Él seguía siendo alguien que a veces se sonrojaba fácilmente cuando tomado de sorpresa, algo que muchas mujeres amaban, pero él odiaba no poder cambiar eso.

Satsuki sólo abrió los ojos cuando se detuvieron. Se dio cuenta que paso todo el viaje abrazada al Hyuga.

Ella lo soltó como si quemara y bajo dela moto.

Hinata se sacó el casco y le sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Disfrutaste el viaje ? - pregunto burlón.

Satsuki se sacó el casco y frunció el ceño.

Hinata solo sonrió, sabía que la morena estaba insultándolo mentalmente.

Hinata bajó de la moto.

\- Vamos - dijo el ojiperla.

Satsuki miró curiosa y abrió los ojos, confusa. Hinata la había traído a un shopping.

\- ¿Que rayos hacemos aquí Hyuga? - dijo siguiéndolo. Después lo miró asustada - ¿No me harás pagarte una película o algo así verdad? - preguntó cautelosa.

Hinata hizo cara de ofendido.

\- ¿Crees que soy ese tipo persona Satsuki-chan? - pregunto fingiéndose el inocente.

Satsuki le arqueó una ceja.

Sí, ella lo creía capaz de eso.

Hinata sonrió y la tomó de la mano llevándola adentro.

Satsuki suspiró, se estaba volviendo una costumbre ser llevada sin poder refutar.

[...]

Satsuki frunció el ceño en la tercera tienda de ropa que entraron. ¿Que rayos buscaba el Hyuga?

Hinata frunció el ceño. En esta tampoco encontró lo que buscaba, agarró a Satsuki y entraron en la próxima.

Hinata sonrió, finalmente lo encontró.

\- Satsuki pruébate estos - dijo agarrando unas ropas y tirando todas a la morena, ella lo miró como si fuera loco.

\- Ni loca - dijo desafiándolo, las ropas eran faldas negras y camisas blancas.

Hinata miró a todos los lados y la llevó dentro del probador, entrado junto a ella.

\- Hazlo o lo haré yo - dijo advirtiendo el ojiperla.

Satsuki se alarmó y lo pateó fuera del probador.

\- Esta bien, esta bien, sólo no entres - dijo la chica dentro del probador, sabía que él era capaz de hacer lo que decía.

Hinata sonrió victorioso.

Tiempo después Hinata frunció el ceño.

\- Vamos Satsuki-chan no tengo todo el día - dijo impaciente el Hyuga.

Satsuki salio segundos después.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

Satsuki sonrió con el ego en alto.

\- Te ves impresionante - dijo el ojiperla.

Satsuki sonrió, sabía lo guapa que era, su pelo negro largo, esa piel blanca como porcelana, los ojos negros penetrantes, la figura esbelta y ...

\- Solo te falta algo de pechos - dijo tocándole los pechos a Satsuki - Creo que deberías tomar más leche Satsuki-chan, crecerán más rápido de esa manera -

La mandíbula de Satsuki cayó, ella se sonrojó lista para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago que Hinata esquivó sonriendo.

\- Lo llevamos, cambiate - dijo volteándose.

~ Maldito Hyuga pervertido ~ pensó la morena furiosa.

[...]

Pasaron por más algunas tiendas, Satsuki o tenía idea de lo que el Hyuga estaba comprando. Había comprado decenas de la ropa que dijo que probará además de una cinta métrica.

\- Listo ya tenemos todo - dijo satisfecho el Hyuga.

Satsuki arqueo la ceja.

\- ¿Era solo eso? - pregunto desconfiada.

Hinata sonrió.

Satsuki no esperaba nada bueno de esa sonrisa.

Los dos salieron del shopping lleno de bolsas en las manos. De alguna forma se las arreglaron para poder llevar todo en la moto.

Satsuki suspiró aliviada por que todo había terminado sin mucho cosas por hacer.

Después se dio cuenta que el Hyuga no la llevaba a casa.

\- ¿Donde me llevas Hyuga? - pregunto alarmada.

Hinata no respondió.

Satsuki tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se detuvieron frente a un apartamento.

Satsuki parpadeó confundida, siguió al Hyuga curiosa por donde estaba.

Hinata abrió la puerta del apartamento, el interior no tenía nada extravagante y además de algunas fotos y unas cuantas pinturas, nada le daba color al lugar, parecía que la persona que vivía ahí no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa.

Satsuki volvió a parpadear, estaba en el apartamento del Hyuga.

\- Quítate la ropa - dijo el Hyuga sacado algunas cosas de la bolsa.

Satsuki se cubrió con sus manos alarmada. ¿Acaso sería violada?

\- No voy a violarte, toma ponte esto - dijo tirando-le un top negro y una falda de las que compró.

\- ¿Que rayos...? - se detuvo cuando el Hyuga la miró para que se apresurara.

Satsuki frunció el ceño y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

~ Maldito Hyuga, si no fuera por las fotos...~ Satsuki mataría a Sakumo por haberle sacado esas fotos y ponerla en esa situación y al Hyuga por aprovecharse de eso.

Satsuki miró las fotos que estaban esparcidas por la casa.

Una foto era de Hinata de 16 años con lo que parecía ser una hermano menor.

Satsuki no sabía que Hinata tenía un hermano.

Otra era de Hinata con una chica que era bastante seria pero ella sonría imperceptiblemente, parecía ser una pariente ya que tenía los mismos ojos.

Otra foto era de Hinata de aproximadamente 14 años con un hombre, probablemente su padre, el hombre tenía el pelo azul y sonría suavemente al igual que Hinata, rodeando a su hijo con el brazo en el cuello, los dos parecía muy felices.

La última foto parecía ser una en familia, solo que algo llamó la atención de Satsuki.

El hombre no estaba en esa foto, pero si todo el resto de la familia. La sonrisa de Hinata parecía forzada en esa foto.

Pensó un poco y abrió las gavetas del mueble en busca de algo par usar contra el oscuro príncipe, ella miró atentamente a la foto en el fondo, era una foto con el vidrio roto de una chica sonriendo junto al Hyuga, iba a tomar la foto pero la voz de Hinata la detuvo.

\- Apresurate Satsuki-chan - grito el Hyuga alarmando a la morena, ella corrió al cuarto de baño como si fuera una delincuente que casi atrapaban.

Tiempo después ella salio.

¿Que rayos planeaba el Hyuga vistiéndola de esa forma?

\- ¿Vives solo ? - pregunto al darse cuenta que la casa parecía pequeña para vivir con una familia.

Hinata hizo una expresión sombría por un segundo y después fingió una expresión de vergüenza.

\- Oh! Satsuki-chan, ¿acaso quieres hacer cosas indebidas ? - preguntó llevando una mano a la boca. Satsuki se sonrojó.

\- ¿Que demonios dices Hyuga? el pervertido aquí eres tú - dijo apresurada la morena.

Hinata sonrió.

\- Veo que estás lista, quédate parada ahí - ordenó agarrando la cinta métrica.

Satsuki parpadeó cuando el Hyuga le levantó los brazos, se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a sacarle medidas.

Entonces para eso la quería.

\- ¿Acaso no podías llamar a otra chica? Ellas lo harían con mucho placer seguramente - dijo la morena irritada por ser considerada una muñeca.

Hinata no paró de sacarle las medidas, Satsuki se sonrojó por sentir el contacto de las manos de él en su piel.

\- No puedo traer a nadie aquí, ya sabes, cuestiones de seguridad - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Oh sí, Satsuki sabía a que se refería, muchas veces tuvo frente a la puerta de su casa regalos de fanáticos, algunos que ella prefería no comentar y siquiera recordar. Además tuvo que expulsar algunos cuantos acosadores de frente de su casa, ellos solo se detuvieron cuando su padre los amenazó de la forma más horripilante posible, hasta Satsuki había sentido miedo de su padre aquel día.

Satsuki parpadeó, ¿entonces ella era la única chica que él trajo aquí?

Había oído aquel día cuando Hinata le dijo a la mujer pelirroja que no traía a nadie aquí. Frunció el ceño al recordar a Hinata con aquellas mujeres.

Por alguna razón sintió un mal sabor en la boca.

\- ¿Quienes son los de las fotos? - preguntó curiosa rompiendo el silencio del ambiente.

Hinata se detuvo un segundo y la miro.

\- Mi familia, el niño de pelo castaño es mi hermano menor Hotaru - dijo sonriendo e ojiperla - la chica es mi prima Neji, aunque es como una hermana mayor para nosotros -dijo sonriendo verdaderamente.

A Satsuki le gustó esa sonrisa.

\- El hombre es tu padre? - preguntó pensando en el parecido de los dos.

Hinata dejó de sonreír

\- Lo era - dijo el peliazul, Satsuki lo miró interrogante - murió hace tres años - confesó.

Satsuki jadeó.

\- Lo lamento - dijo culpable la morena.

Hinata sonrió.

\- No te preocupes - dijo. Hinata dejo de medir su cintura y le empezó a medir los pechos. Satsuki se sonrojó.

\- ¿Que haces pervertido?- grito tratando de apartarse pero Hinata no la dejo.

\- Tengo que sacar todas las medidas Satsuki-chan - dijo fingiendo inocencia el Hyuga.

\- HYUGA PERVERTIDO NO TRATES DE ENGAÑARME -

Hinata empezó a reír.

En verdad era divertido molestar a esa chica.

Satsuki se olvidó de preguntar sobre la foto rota y escondida.

* * *

 _Actualidad, día del festival._

Satsuki mataría al Hyuga

~ Ese maldito pervertido ~

Ahora sabía para que eran todas esas ropas.

\- ¿Satsuki estás lista ? - pregunto Haku ansiosa por ver como la Uchiha había quedado.

Las dos morenas se habían hecho amigas que compartían el mismo gusto. Era una de las cosas que Satsuki logró gracias al Hyuga. Tenía a su primer amiga. Hinata se acercó a Haku.

\- ¿Ella ya está lista? - preguntó el Hyuga.

Haku suspiró.

\- No quiere salir - dijo derrotada la morena.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

\- Oe Satsuki-chan si no sales te sacaré de ahí por... - Satsuki salió inmediatamente, ni loca esperaría a que el Hyuga cumpliera su palabra, sabía que él lo haría.

Haku e Hinata parpadearon.

\- Ownn Satsuki te ves muy tierna - dijo Haku ilusionada.

Satsuki volteó la cara cruzando sus brazos.

\- No digas estupideces Haku - dijo avergonzada.

\- Oh, te queda muy bien ese traje de sirvienta Satsuki-chan - dijo sonriendo divertido el Hyuga.

Satsuki lo fusiló con la mirada.

~Te maldigo Hyuga~

[...]

\- Satsuki-chan por aquí -

\- No por aquí Satsuki-chan -

El tema de su clase era un maid-café. Las chicas de su clase eran hermosas pero Satsuki era el boleto de victoria de la clase D, centenas de chicos venían sólo para verla y sacarle fotos.

Satsuki era obligada a atenderlos, no sería por culpa de ella que la clase perdería, al menos eso decía ella, en el fondo se alegraba de poder ayudar a la clase.

\- ¿Que orden tomaran? - dijo sin expresión la morena con el papel y el bolígrafo en manos.

Los chicos la miraron con corazones en los ojos.

\- ¿Podemos pedirte a ti ? - ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le habían pedido eso.

\- No estoy en el menú - ella anotó cualquier cosa en el papel y salió para agarrar la orden que ella misma había anotado.

Nos chicos no se dejaron abatir.

\- Oh, ella eligió algo especialmente para nosotros - dijeron ilusionados los chicos.

Satsuki suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina improvisada dela clase.

Ella jadeó cuando vio a Hinata llegar. Las chicas suspiraron.

Hinata estaba vestido como una sexy mesero.

Dios, sí que era caliente el Hyuga.

Satsuki quiso apartar la mirada pero no pudo.

Hinata le sonrió burló y se acerco a ella.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Te caíste de amor por mí Satsuki-chan? - le susurró al oído.

Satsuki se sonrojo y se aparto de él rápidamente.

\- Ni en tus sueños Hyuga - dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Hinata sonrió de lado mirando su espalda. Unas chicas que habían visto la escena, aunque no había oído lo que dijo Hinata, fruncieron el ceño hacía la Uchiha.

[...]

Las chicas e chicos no paraban de llegar para ver a Hinata y Satsuki.

Hinata frunció el ceño, no podría divertirse si seguía así, miró a la morena que estaba suspirando.

Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos cuando Hinata la secuestró.

\- ¿A donde me llevas Hyuga? - pregunto la Uchiha siendo arrastrada.

\- Vamos a divertirnos - dijo Hinata sin más.

[...]

Satsuki estaba divirtiéndose tenía que admitirlo.

Hinata hacía puchero. Había vuelto a perder.

\- Oh! vamos Hyuga no seas una mal perdedor - dijo la morena victoriosa.

Hinata volteó la cara sin dejar de hacer puchero.

Satsuki lo encontró algo tierno, como si él fuera un niño. Ella sacudió la cabeza enviando lejos esos pensamientos.

Hinata se dirigió a una tienda que tenía tiro al blanco.

Satsuki lo siguió con la mirada. Ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando él acertó todos los blancos a la perfección.

\- Aquí esta tu premio Hinata-ouji - ronroneó la chica de la tienda entregándole un peluche. Era un dinosaurio verde.

Hinata sonrió suavemente.

Satsuki lo miró curiosa, él Hyuga le entregó el peluche.

Satsuki se sonrojó.

\- Es un regalo horrible para una chica Hyuga - dijo la morena sonriendo de lado. La chica de la tienda la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Hinata empezó a reír.

\- Tienes razón, pero tú no eres una chica normal Satsuki-chan - dijo pasando por ella y sacudiéndole el pelo.

Satsuki se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

Se volteó para seguir al Hyuga.

[...]

Ellos gritaron en unísono y se abrazaron.

En el oscuro algo le agarró la pierna a Satsuki.

\- Ahh Maldita sea - dijo pateando la mano, el "fantasma" la soltó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Algo agarró el hombro de Hinata, de forma instintiva Hinata lo agarró de la muñeca y lo tiró al suelo.

Hinata y Satsuki abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- Ouch, demonios no es para tanto - dijo el chico levantándose del suelo con una mueca de dolor.

\- Oh, yo lo siento ¿estás bien? - Hinata preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí sí, es mejor que salgan antes que ustedes hieran a más personas - dijo el chico alejándose de ellos.

Hinata y Satsuki se miraron.

Los dos empezaron a reír saliendo del local.

Ningún estudiante se les acercó con miedo de salir heridos.

[...]

\- Voy a comprar algo de beber espérame aquí - dijo Hinata antes de salir. Satsuki solo asintió.

Ella lo esperaba en una pequeña escalera tras la escuela.

\- Oh mira quien tenemos aquí, ¿Satsuki Uchiha verdad? - Satsuki volteó la mirada al trió de chicas que se había acercado.

* * *

Satsuki hizo una mueca de dolor cuando fue tirada al suelo dentro del almacén del gimnasio.

Las chicas rieron.

\- No te acerques a Hinata-ouji, él es demasiado bueno para una chica como tú - dijeron cerrando las puertas con candando.

Satsuki se levantó del suelo y golpeó la puerta fuertemente.

\- Déjenme salir brujas o se arrepentirán - grito furiosa la Uchiha.

Las chicas solo salieron riendo del gimnasio, con las llaves en manos.

Satsuki golpeó la puerta fuertemente.

Dio algunos pasos atrás para tomar impulso y golpeó con la parte del lado de su cuerpo a la puerta en un intento de romperla, obviamente fue en vano.

Satsuki aun así no se rindió y siguió tratando de salir. El almacén de su escuela no tenía ventanas, el aire comenzó a faltarle. Sí, Satsuki tenía ataques de claustrofobia cuando se ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

Sus ojos empezaron a acumular lagrimas de frustración.

\- Mierda, Mierda, ábrete maldición - dijo golpeando la puerta una y otra vez.

Se cayó al suelo cansada después de 1 hora intentando.

\- Maldita sea - dijo sentada en el suelo abrasando sus piernas.

Ella no tenia la culpa que las chicas fueran envidiosas, porque rayos se la tomaban con ella. Es por eso que Satsuki siempre evitaba hablar con las chicas de su escuela, todas eran unas brujas. Con algunas excepciones.

Ella estaba al borde de un ataque. Tratando de respirar pero el aire no parecía llegar a sus pulmones.

\- ¿SATSUKI ESTAS AHÍ ? - dijo una voz tras la puerta. Satsuki la reconoció inmediatamente.

Era Hinata.

\- APÁRTATE DE LA PUERTA - sugirió el ojiperla. Satsuki estaba muy debilitada como para hacerle caso, por suerte ella no estaba tras la puerta.

Escuchó un ruido fuerte de una barra de metal golpeando el candado dela puerta. Hinata golpeó más algunas veces el candado hasta que se abrió.

Abrió las puertas con una patada y se encontró con Satsuki abrazándose a si misma.

Él la levantó al estilo princesa, Satsuki se agarró fuertemente de él.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien - dijo sosteniéndola y reconfortándola con sus brazos el Hyuga.

Satsuki se sentía agradecida y su corazón latía fuertemente por varias razones.

¿Cómo haría Satsuki para no enamorarse si él actuaba de esa forma con ella?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_ _La oscura princesa también tiene un lado bueno pero es una tsundere _

.

.

.

\- ¿Estás mejor ? - preguntó el ojiperla.

Satsuki asiente.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - preguntó la morena curiosa.

Hinata le tiró el dinosaurio de peluche, Satsuki no se había dado cuenta que lo tenía en manos, ella lo atrapó por puro instinto.

\- Estaba tirado en el suelo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros el ojiperla.

Satsuki frunció el ceño.

\- Eso no explica nada, podría ser que yo tire y huí de ti - argumentó la pelinegra.

Hinata le sonrió.

\- Tu no eres así - declaró el blanco principe.

Satsuki parpadeó.

¿Entonces cómo creía que era ella?

\- Además alguien me lo dijo - confesó Hinata sin explicar nada más. Satsuki volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Cuantos secretos pensaba guardar el Hyuga?

Los dos estaban en la enfermeria, la enfermera atendió a Satsuki y luego salió para ir informar al diretor.

 _"- ¿Esto te lo hicieron alumnas de tercer grado? - preguntó incrédula._

 _Satsuki se encoge de hombros._

 _\- No importa - dijo con una expresión aburrida como si no fuera nada importante. Satsuki estaba acostumbrada, de cualquer forma vivía situaciones así muchas veces, ella resolvía sus proprios problemas era una chica independiente no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, bueno, eso hasta ahora._

 _La enfermera hizo puchero y frunció el ceño._

 _\- ¿Cómo que no importa? iré ahora mismo hablar con el director - Kabuko odiaba escenas de bullying , ella había sufrido ese tipo de cosas en su infancia, si no fuera por Orochi seguramente estaría muerta, por eso no podía ver a otros sufriendo eso, no importaba que tan leve halla sido la acción._

 _La enfermera salió a la velocidad de la luz con la mirada asombrada de Satsuki y Hinata."_

\- No sabía que sufrías de claustrofobia - dijo serio Hinata, sentándose en la baquilla al lado de la cama donde estaba Satsuki.

Satsuki se encogió de hombros.

\- Es una larga historia - dijo la pelinegra, ya había vuelto a su cara de indiferencia como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hinata apoyo ja espalda en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Te escucho, tenemos mucho tiempo - dijo con una de sus sonrisas de lado.

Satsuki se soronjó levemente y volteó la mirada.

Ella suspiró.

 _*Flash back*_

 _La pequeña Satsuki miró algo asustada la nueva escuela. Siempre era muy tímida para hacer amistades pero cuando hablaba siempre era directa y objetiva, eso a muchos no les gustaba._

 _Tachi le sonrió tranquilizándola. La mayor se acuclilló a su lado._

 _\- Todo estará bien Satsuki, harás muchos amigos esta vez - dijo Tachi y luego le pico lacabeza._

 _Satsuki hizo una mueca por el golpecito, ella hizo un puchero y se llevó las manos a la frente._

 _\- No estoy preocupada - dijo la pequeña volteando la mirada._

 _Tachi sonrió._

 _\- Hai, Hai como tu digas imouto - la mayor se levantó del suelo - Vamos - dijo extendiéndole la mano. Satsuki sonrió y le tomó la mano._

 _Las dos entraron._

 _\- Oh es muy bonita_

 _\- Que lindo pelo_

 _\- Que chica tan cool_

 _\- Niños, niños - Iruki llamó la atención de todos - Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, ustedes presentarte, dinos que te gusta o que clases de sueños tienes - dijo sonriendo la maestra hacia Satsuki._

 _Satsuki se cruzó de brazos._

 _\- Mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha. Odio muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular - ella jamás decía que le gustaba los libros de romance - Lo que tengo no es un sueño porque voy hacerlo realidad, y es sobrepasar a alguien - dijo determinada y seria la chica._

 _Tachi suspiró del lado de afuera, ella había puesto la oreja en la puerta para escuchar como le iba a su hermanita._

 _\- Hey ¿que haces ahí? - preguntó el joven conserje. Tachi abrió los ojos como platos._

 _~ Maldición ~ pensó la morena al ser descubierta._

 _La morena salió corriendo con el conserje tras ella, que venía con una escoba en la mano._

 _Adentro de la clase._

 _Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar._

 _La sensei estaba boquiabierta._

 _Los niños miraron impresionados a la chica que tenía una cara de indiferente._

 _Satsuki los ignoró mientras pensaba determinada que ella sería una gran novelista, con un renombre mayor que el de su hermana. Tachi escribía novelas, aunque firmaba con otro nombre, y era considerada un genio por los críticos por su forma de escribir a tan corta edad, con esas novelas ella pagaba los estudios de su facultad, Satsuki quería ser aún más grandiosa que su hermana y sobrepasarla en renombre._

 _Los niños pensaron que ella era cool._

 _Las niñas pensaron que ella era una engreída y no tenía nada de genial._

 _\- Tontos chicos - murmuró una chica enojada porque el chico que le gustaba estaba mirando maravillado a la nueva estudiante - Tonta chica - murmuró frunciendo el ceño._

 _[...]_

 _Las semanas pasaban y Satsuki no podía hacer amigos._

 _Los chicos la acosaban por todas partes obligando a la pequeña a tratar de esconderse en los primeros lugares que encontraba. Aunque le hacía feliz que los niños quisieran hablar con ella, la irritaba que fuera por razones superficiales._

 _Las chicas la miraban como si ella fuera una enemiga._

 _Engreída._

 _Corazón de hielo._

 _Arrogante._

 _Presumida._

 _Creída._

 _Y otros sinonimos más eran usados para describirla._

 _\- Oe mira ¿qué es esto? - Dei agarró un libro de dentro de la mochila de Satsuki. La pelinegra se alarmó._

 _\- Dame eso - ordenó la Uchiha tratando de agarrar el libro, La rubia esquivo._

 _Las otras chicas la rodearon._

 _Dei miró la capa del libro y sonrió._

 _\- ¿Qué es Dei-chan? - preguntó Sasori una chica pelirroja._

 _\- Es un libro de príncipes. Awwn que tierna eres Satsuki, Oe chicos Satsuki esta buscando un príncipe, ¿alguien para candidato? - preguntó burlona la rubia._

 _Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos. Entonces a Satsuki le gustaban ese tipo de cosas._

 _\- Yo - dijo uno._

 _\- No, yo - dijo otro levantando la mano._

 _Los chicos la rodearon. Satsuki estaba siendo sofocada entre tantos niños._

 _Dei salió con el libro en manos y riendo fuertemente._

 _Satsuki se alarmó, se estaba llevado su libro. Trató de salir de las manos de los niños._

 _\- Déjenme - gritó irritada pero sólo la ignoraron. Después de minutos de tratar ella logró salir y corrió tras la secuestradora de su libro._

 _La encontró en el pasillo riendo junto a su grupo._

 _\- Devuelve mi libro - ordenó la pelinegra acercándose a la rubia._

 _Las amigas de Dei se pusieron delante de Satsuki._

 _Dei sonrió y abrió el libro._

 _\- Las hojas se usan para hacer arte, ¡Katsu! - dijo y rasgó la primera hoja._

 _Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Era su libro favorito._

 _Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho._

 _Ella apretó los diente y fruunció el ceño._

 _\- Maldita - rugió irritada, trató de acercarse pero las tres niñas la detuvieron._

 _La sostuvieron pero Satsuki se resistía, mientras la pelinegra peleaba con las tres chicas que le tiraban del pelo, la rasguñaban por el rostro y la golpeaban Dei seguía arrancando las hojas del libro una por una._

 _Satsuki terminó herida pero no salió sin dejar mordidas y golpes en sus agresoras._

 _\- Vámonos, creo que ya es suficiente - dijo Sasori con su cara indiferente._

 _\- Hmpf - Dei gruño y salió con las otras chicas tras ella, riendo escandalosamente._

 _Satsuki se acercó vacilante a su libro tirado en el suelo, estaba arruinado._

 _Ella frunció el ceño._

 _Las chicas le pagarían caro._

 _Porque Satsuki podía ser muy vengativa cuando quería._

 _[...]_

 _Satsuki suspiró mientras volvía a casa toda herida y con el libro roto en sus manos, ya se estaba acostumbrando a recibir odio por parte de las chicas._

 _Bueno quizás no tanto, porque ahora estaba muy triste._

 _Satsuki hacia puchero mientras miraba el suelo, se negaba a llorar._

 _Las chicas de la clase podían ser crueles._

 _Ella pateó la piedra en el camino._

 _\- Auch - Satsuki hizo una mueca cuando una pelota golpeó su cabeza, la pelinegra frunció el ceño y llevó la mano a la cabeza._

 _\- Perdón, ¿estás bien? - preguntó una chica que venia corriendo, era la dueña de la pelota._

 _Satsuki frunció el ceño hacía ella._

 _\- Idiota, ten más cuidado - dijo irritada, hoy no era su día._

 _\- Fue sin querer ¡Dattebayo! No te enojes tanto - dijo la rubia haciendo puchero._

 _\- Tsk - Satsuki chasqueó la lengua. La chica la miró de arriba a abajo y abrió los ojos como platos._

 _\- Estas herida dattebayo - gritó la rubia._

 _Satsuki hizo una mueca._

 _\- Gran observación - dijo y e volteó para irse, la chica la tomó de la mano - ¿Que haces? - preguntó sorprendida la chica._

 _\- Hay que tratar tus heridas ¡Dattebayo! - dijo arrastrando a la morena. Quizás fue ahí que las personas empezaron a arrastrar a Satsuki por todos lados como una muñeca, aunque siempre terminaba con algo bueno cuando se dejaba llevar._

 _Satsuki miró asombrada a la niña que la llevaba._

 _Pararon minutos después frente a una casa pequeña pero acogedora._

 _\- Kaa-chan, otou-san , necesito ayuda - gritó la pequeña._

 _Lo puerta se abrió de golpe._

 _\- Mi niña necesita ayuda, Narumi iré a por ti - gritaron dos personas saliendo apresuradas y alarmadas._

 _Minami y Kushino parpadearon al ver a su hija bien pero con una niña herida a su lado._

 _\- Minami ve a por el maletín - dijo determinado el pelirrojo._

 _Minami asintió y entró a la casa._

 _Satsuki miraba todo con una gotita en la frente, quizás no sólo su familia era rara._

 _\- ¿Que te pasó pequeña? - preguntó el pelirrojo acúclillandose a su lado. Satsuki se sonrojó levemente, ese hombre le recordaba a su padre._

 _\- Me caí - mintió la pelinegra, ella era autosuficiente, no quería la pena de otros y mucho menos la ayuda, podía resolver sus diferencias con aquellas niñas ella sola._

 _Kushino frunció el ceño, era muy obvio que mentía, el libro roto en su mano no parecía haber sufrido por una caída mucho menos sus heridas, pero él no preguntaría porque mentía._

 _\- Bien, vamos a tratar esas heridas - dijo sonriendo gentilmente el Uzumaki._

 _Satsuki iba a refutar pero cerró la boca, ese hombre le recordaba mucho a su padre, era gentil pero parecía tener autoridad en su voz._

 _Ella asintió, la chica su lado sonrió junto a su padre._

 _Después de ser tratada amablemente, Narumi y ella arreglaron el libro roto mientras esperaban a la hermana de Satsuki venir a recogerla._

 _Satsuki estaba feliz por dentro, su nueva amiga era un idiota pero lograba sacarle algunas sonrisas que pocos podían lograr._

 _\- Mira, quedó como nuevo ¡Dattebayo! - declaró la rubia sentada a su lado en el suelo, agarrando el libro entre sus manos._

 _Los ojos de Narumi brillaban como si viera una joya rara._

 _Satsuki la miró arqueando una ceja._

 _\- ¿En serio? Se nota a leguas que está un desastre - dijo la morena._

 _Narumi hizo puchero._

 _\- Al menos está mejor que antes - dijo la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _Satsuki sonrió de lado._

 _\- Obviamente está mejor porque yo arreglé la mayor parte - dijo orgullosa la pelinegra. Ella seguramente no lograba decir gracias._

 _Narumi se levantó._

 _\- ¿Qué dices? la parte que yo hice está más bonita ¡dattebayo! - declaró la rubia._

 _Satsuki se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado._

 _\- No realmente - contestó la Uchiha sentada en el suelo._

 _Narumi le mostró los dientes._

 _De los ojos de las dos salían rayos de competitividad._

 _Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que empezaron a reír._

 _\- Eres una bastarda - dijo riendo Narumi riendo con las manos en la panza._

 _\- Y tú una perdedora - contestó riendo como a mucho no lo hacía Satsuki._

 _Había nacido una extraña amistad entre las dos ese día._

 _Pero jamás volvió a verla, la familia Uzumaki desapareció días después y con el tiempo Satsuki olvidó como era que se veía la chica exactamente pero jamás olvidó su singular "_ _¡dattebayo!_ _"._

 _Tachi la recogió ese día y se puso contenta oyendo los relatos de su hermanita, aunque se puso furiosa por saber que había salido herida y Satsuki se negó a decir quien fue._

 _[...]_

 _Al otro día Satsuki tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro, lo que dejo a los niños maravillados pero a las niñas aun más irritadas._

 _Dei frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué sonreía y no tenía heridas?_

 _Satsuki le sonrió de lado. Demostrando que cualquier cosa que hiciera no la afectaría. Su hermana le había maquillado y en estos momentos parecía aun más hermosa con esa sonrisa en los labios._

 _Dei se sintió un insecto, luego sonrió de lado, tenía una idea._

 _Era recreo y la educación fisica se acercaba, Satsuki aun planeaba de que forma haría pagar a la molestas niñas, los chicos no la dejaban en paz, mucho menos ahora que descubrieron sus gustos_

 _Satsuki sonrió al tener una idea. Tendría su venganza._

 _Dei y sus amigas volvieron a la clase y fueron agarrar su uniforme._

 _Las chicas jadearon._

 _El uniforme estaba todo cortado._

 _Dei miró a Satsuki que salía de la clase sonriendo de lado hacía ella._

 _Ella frunció el ceño y apretó el uniforme en sus manos._

 _[...]_

 _La semana pasó sin ningun otro incidente._

 _Hasta que..._

 _Antes que Satsuki pudiera salir de la clase, Dei y las chicas la a agarraron desprevenida._

 _Satsuki siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar._

 _\- Ahí adentro te quedarás - fue lo único que Satsuki oyó antes de ser puesta en el casillero de los materiales de limpieza._

 _\- Abran la puerta ahora - gruño la chica irritada tratando de abrir el casillero, las chicas la habían cerrado con llave._

 _Ellas salieron riendo de la clase._

 _Dei salió jugando con la llave que había logrado sacar del conserje sin que edte se diera cuenta._

 _Satsuki golpeó la puerta una y otra vez. Ella decidió tratar de golpearla dando un impacto con el costado de su cuerpo, gran error, el casillero cayo al piso con la puerta boca a bajo con Satsuki dentro._

 _Ahora si no habría forma de salir de dentro._

 _La puerta estaba bloqueada por el piso._

 _Satsuki se alarmó._

 _Estaba lastimada por los materiales que le habían caído encima, comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico imaginando que no podría salir, ya habían terminado las clases por lo que no había nadie por los pasillos._

 _Eso sólo la dejó mas desesperada._

 _[...]_

 _Tachi esperaba a hermanita fuera de la escuela. No la dejaría ir sola después de ver cómo llegó a casa el día anterior._

 _Frunció el ceño al notar un grupo de niñas riendo al salir de la escuela por último._

 _¿Donde estaba su hermana? ya no quedaba nadie más._

 _\- ¿Estás segura de que no podrá salir? - preguntó una de las niñas al pasar por Tachi._

 _\- Sí, la encerré con llave - dijo sonriendo satisfecha._

 _Las chicas dieron la vuelta en la esquina riendo perversamente._

 _Tachi no tuvo un buen presentimiento._

 _Entró a la escuela corriendo._

 _[...]_

 _El conserje buscaba su llave por todas partes, oyó un fuerte ruido seguido por unos gritos abafados, alarmado corrió a donde venía los gritos._

 _Satsuki pataleaba y golpeaba el metal desesperada._

 _En ese momento en conserje entró a la clase y encontró el armario de los materiales de limpieza en el suelo, los gritos seguían._

 _Satsuki sentía que el aire empezaba a fltar en ese estrecho lugar._

 _Tachi llegó justo a tiempo de ver a joven conserje luchando por romper el casillero y así sacar a la niña de adentro._

 _Lo último que vio Satsuki antes de desmayarse fue el rostro de su hermana preocupado cuando ayudo al conserje a sacarla de dentro._

 _*Fin del Flash back*_

Desde ese día ella no puede estar en lugares cerrados sola y era peor aun cuando esta alterada.

Satsuki no le contó que pasó depués con las niñas tampoco de dio cuenta de que en medio de la historia Hinata se había petrificado, él no esperaba oír aquel nombre en mucho tiempo.

El peliazul la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos cuando Hinata la abrazó.

\- Yo creo que eres muy bella por dentro Satsuki - dijo en ojiperla.

Satsuki se ruborizó furiosamente y su corazón latio violentamente en su pecho.

Estaba aturdida sin saber que hacer.

Hinata la comprendía.

Empatía era lo que sentía.

Después de unos segundos sin saber que hacer Satsuki hizo una mueca desconfiada.

\- ¿Le dices eso a todas las chicas? Hyuga - gruño la pelinegra.

Hinata hizo pose de inocente.

\- Oh, me descubriste, Mooh me hubieras dejado seguir actuando cool - dijo algo burlón.

El ojo de Satsuki se contrajo.

\- Estúpido Hyuga - gruño ella tratando de golpearlo.

Hinata lo esquivó con facilidad riendo.

Ella saltó tras él tratando de borrar esa hermosa pero molesta sonrisa de su rostro.

Otra vez él desviaba los pensamientos de ella para algo que no fuera apenas tristeza.

Aunque lo que dijo no había sido mentira. En verdad la creía hermosa por dentro.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _"Era hora del intervalo y los estudiantes se retiraron a excepción de tres personas._

 _\- ¿Shiro me prestas tu tarea? - suplicó Kiba con ojitos de cachorro y las manos en forma de ruego - No logré entender nada - excusó la castaña. La morena suspiró._

 _\- No la terminé tampoco logre entender el asunto - confesó enfadada consigo misma por no haber logrado entender el asunto, a Shiro no le gustaban las cosas hechas a medias._

 _\- ¿Ehh? - Kiba la miró incrédula y luego suspiró resignada - Mohh, y justo es de la clase de Anko-sensei, ese hombre da asusta - dijo con una mueca aterrada, Shiro la comprendió._

 _Las dos suspiraron resignadas._

 _\- ¡Oh! Bueno, ¿que más da? - Kiba se llevó las manos tras la cabeza y sonrió - No se puede todo en la vida ¿verdad? vamos a comer que mi estómago ya está rugiendo - ella se retiró riendo reanimada, Shiro hizo una mueca, su amiga no tenía remedio._

 _Las dos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había oído todo._

 _Hinata entró a la clase antes que sonara la campana anunciando el fin del intervalo._

 _Se detuvo en la puerta curioso al ver a Satsuki poniendo un cuaderno bajo la mesa de Kiba._

 _La morena que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del ojiperla, volvió a sentarse en su pupitre._

 _La campana sonó sacando al Hyuga de su aturdimiento._

 _Las chicas rápidamente lo rodearon y él se escapó educadamente de ellas yendo a sentarse en su pupitre._

 _\- Ohhh~ la carne es tan rica quizás debería haber guardado un pedazo para Akamaru pero realmente no pude dejar nada - dijo Kiba abatida mientras entraba. Shiro hizo una mueca de asco al imaginar la carne dentro de la mochila de su compañera._

 _Las dos se sentaron en sus pupitres, Kiba parpadeó al notar que había un cuaderno que no era de ella bajo su mesa cuando fue agarrar sus cosas._

 _Abrió la libreta y luego se dio cuenta maravillada que contenía las respuestas de la tarea y una sencilla explicación._

 _\- Shiro mira, mira - dijo llamando la atención de su amiga, Shiro volteó a verla y Kiba le puso el cuaderno abierto en la cara, la morena hizo una mueca y alejó el cuaderno de su rostro para poder ver bien, arqueó la ceja - Te diste cuenta, un ángel nos dio esto - dijo maravillada y con los ojos brillando la castaña. Shiro se dio cuenta de que eran una explicación muy bien detallada que hasta su amiga podría entender - ¿Quien habrá sido? - se preguntó Kiba en voz alta y miró a todos lados, detuvo su mirada en Hinata._

 _El Hyuga cruzó miradas con ella cuando sintió que lo observaban. Le sonrió angelical como siempre lo hacía._

 _Kiba abrió los ojos maravillada._

 _El Hyuga se sorprendió al ver a la castaña parando frente a su pupitre._

 _\- Eres un príncipe Hinata-ouji, en verdad me ayudaste, no sabes como estoy agradecida - ella lo abrazó y Hinata parpadeó confundido, las demás chicas asesinaron a Kiba con la mirada._

 _Hinata se dio cuenta del cuaderno que llevaba Kiba en manos mientras lo abrazaba, era el mismo que había puesto Satsuki._

 _Se dio cuenta que la castaña pensaba que había sido él._

 _\- Espera Kiba-san yo no...- trató de negar pero Kiba lo abrazó más fuerte y frotó su mejilla contra la de él._

 _\- No tienes que se modesto Hinata-kun - dijo sonriendo la castaña sin dejar que Hinata tratará de explicar - En verdad me has salvado._

 _El peliazul miró a la Uchiha que los ignoraba mirando por la ventana sin parecer importarse en tomar el crédito de la buena acción._

 _Hinata notó que la Uchiha dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado, seguramente satisfecha con saber que había sido de ayuda._

 _Satsuki no le interesaba ser alabada, con solo saber que había logrado ayudarlas y ser útil para ella todo estaba bien._

 _[...]_

 _\- Hinata-kun ~ - él mencionado se volteó al oír la voz de su maestra._

 _\- Kashi-sensei - saludó y luego frunció el ceño al ver los exageradamente enormes ojos brillosos de su sensei - ¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó el peliazul._

 _\- Perdí mi libro Icha Icha - lamentaba ella desesperada - No lo encuentro por ninguna parte estoy desesperada no puedo vivir sin mi tesorooo - ella le agarró la camisa._

 _Una gotita cayo por la frente del ojiperla._

 _Hinata parpadeó levemente al notar que Satsuki los miraba de reojo. Ella se dio cuenta que él la notó y volteó la mirada._

 _Hinata volvió a centrarse en su maestra._

 _\- No se preocupe sensei, se lo buscaré - el príncipe mostraba su radiante sonrisa._

 _La maestra se sonrojó y lo miró como si fuera un ángel._

 _\- Oh Hinata arigato ~ - dijo la sensei llorando agradecida - Onegai, encuentra mi tesoro - suplicó la peliplata._

 _Él asintió._

 _[ ... ]_

 _1 hora y aun no encontraba el libro._

 _Rebuscó por aquí y por allá._

 _Hinata detuvo su busqueda al ver algo que le llamó la atención._

 _A lo lejos Satsuki parecía buscar algo._

 _Se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro, ella se sobresaltó y le dio una mirada asesina, por dentro Hinata se estremeció del miedo._

 _\- Anoo ¿Buscas algo?¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó amablemente._

 _\- Nadie te pidió ayuda - contestó cortante para luego dejarlo ahí mirando sorprendido su espalda._

 _Hinata se encogió de hombros por el momento, de cualquier forma tenía que seguir su búsqueda._

 _Después de media hora buscando decidió ir hablar con la sensei, quizás lo habría dejado en casa y no se acordaba._

 _Entró a la sala de los maestros y abrió los ojos como platos cuando fue recibido por un abrazo de su sensei._

 _\- Kas...- fue cortado._

 _\- Arigato Hinata-kun no sabes como estoy feliz. Arigato por encontrar el libro y dejarlo en mi mesa - Hinata la miró confundido, él no hizo eso. Ella dejó de abrazarlo. Hinata parpadeó al recordar a Satsuki._

 _Había sido ella, él estaba seguro de eso._

 _\- Anoo sensei yo no... - otra vez fue cortado._

 _\- Ah mi libro, mi libro mi tesoro~ ¿Qué haría sin ti? - ella abrazaba el libro ignorando a Hinata mientras frotaba su mejilla como una joven que recibía lo mas valioso del mundo. - Icha Icha, Icha Icha - ronroneaba ella._

 _Una gotita cayo por la frente de Hinata._

 _Él suspiró y se retiró, a lo lejos Satsuki pasaba como si nada, ignorando a todos los chicos que la miraban con deseo y las chicas que la miraban con rencor._

 _~ Qué chica rara ~ pensó el peliazul, sabía que había sido ella._

 _[...]_

 _\- Hey Satsuki-chan ¿quieres ir conmigo a la cafetería ? Te pago tu almuerzo - Hinata tuvo su atención llamada por la voz del Haruno al llamar a la Uchiha._

 _Vio como los dos se dirigieron a la cafetería. Un bando de chicas pasaron corriendo y chocaron a Satsuki casi llevándola al suelo._

 _Por puro instinto y aprovechando que estaba cerca la sostuvo antes que ella cayera, la levantó y la puso de pie._

 _\- Deberían tener más cuidado chicas - reprendió el peliazul. Las chicas bajaron los ojos algo apenadas por recibir un regaño del príncipe blanco._

 _\- Lo sentimos Hinata-ouji - dijeron las chicas. Él les sonrió suavemente._

 _Hinata miró a la pelinegra y ella frunció el ceño._

 _\- Hmpf ,no te pedi ayuda. No esperes un gracias de mi parte - dijo y luego se retiro dándole la espalda a las chicas boquiabiertas._

 _El Hyuga parpadeó y luego sonrió divertido._

 _~Qué chica tan interesante ~pensó el peliazul mientras miraba a la Uchiha que se retiraba._

 _[...]_

 _Hinata tomaba un zumo de naranja en cajita fingiendo escuchar a las chicas que charlaban sin parar a su lado, siempre lo seguían a todas partes._

 _Entró a la cafetería en busca de alguien pero olvidó completamente cuando vio a la morena comprando rollos de canela, sus dulces favoritos, se encogió de hombros, quizás a ella también le gustaban los dulces._

 _Tiempo después de tocar la campana Hinata entró a la clase seguida por las chicas._

 _Llegó a su pupitre y abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Una caja de rollos de canela estaba sobre la mesa._

 _El peliazul sonrió de lado, sabiendo muy bien quien había sido la responsable._

 _Miró a la Uchiha que miraba otra vez por la ventana como si adentro de la clase no hubiera jamás nada interesante. Al parecer la morena sintió sus ojos sobre ella y volteó a verlo, Hinata le sonrió agradecido porque sabía que había sido ella._

 _Ella no apartó la mirada, le estaba frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera molesta de que la mirara._

 _Hinata sabía que todas las mujeres eran iguales, siempre superficiales y siempre pensado en si mismas, lo había descubierto de la peor forma cuando una de ella magulló su corazón y hizo que él se convirtiera en lo que es hoy, alguien que ve las mujeres tal como son y no se importa mas con usarlas para satisfacerse, a final es lo que ellas quieren que él haga._

 _Pero..._

 _...Esa chica parecía diferente y él sentía la curiosidad y la necesitad de conocerla a fondo y saber si realmente no era como las otras, aunque no se haría demasiadas ilusiones, las mujeres al final siempre salían todas iguales._

 _Necesitaba una verdadera excusa para acercarse a ella, ¿y que mejor forma que un par de fotos que aparecieron del cielo?_

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Satsuki trató de golpearlo una vez mas y fue esquivada una vez mas, la morena parpadeó al notar algo que no se había dado cuentaa antes, se puso estática.

\- Oe Hyuga, ¿eso es sangre en tu camisa? - preguntó y Hinata parpadeó, tomó su camisa y la analizó, había una pequeñas gotas rojas en su camisa blanca.

\- Oh, ¿esto? No es mía es de las chicas que...- se detuvo cuando Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró aterrada, ella dio un paso atrás.

\- E-espera Satsuki esto no es lo que parece - dijo cauteloso, él trató de acercarse y ella sólo fue hacia atrás.

\- Las lastimaste, no había necesidad de eso... - ella murmuraba aterrada mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos luego frunció el ceño.

\- Oye... - él trató de agarrarla para hacer entrar en razón.

\- Iieee - ella iba a empezar a correr y él la agarró y la puso bajo la sobre la camilla.

\- ¿Pero que demonios...? ¿Que clase de persona crees que soy? - preguntó al ver que ella lo miraba aterrada como si fuera como si fuera capaz de lastimar a las mujeres, no tenía tanto odio por ellas, no a tal punto.

\- Un mujeriego, manipulador, idiota, aprovechador, farsante, pervertido... - ella declaraba una larga lista de lo que pensaba que él era, los dos no se habían dado cuenta de la posición que estaban tan concentrados en la discusión, inata sentía que flechas se clavaban en su espalda por todo los insultos y adjetivos que usaba para describirlo. Hinata frunció el ceño.

\- Oye tampoco eres perfecta - murmuró el Hyuga con los brazos al lado de su cabeza.

Ella sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Obviamente lo soy, soy hermosa, inteligente, cocino bien, no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer, tengo buen gusto, soy sexy... - Hinata arqueó la ceja mientras ella seguía enfocada en todos sus puntos buenos con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sin pechos... - dijo el peliazul sonriendo de lado.

\- Sin pechos - ella repitió sin darse cuenta y luego abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella, el Hyuga empezó a reír y ella notó otra vez que su corazón latió con fuerza por la belleza de ese sonido y de como él se veía cuando reía de corazón, la puerta se abrió y la enfermera los miró desde la puerta, los dos la encararon.

Ella sonrió maliciosa.

\- Ara, no cree que es mejor hacer eso en un lugar mas privado ~ - dijo divertida con una mano en la boca - No creo que este sea un lugar muy romántico para besarse - dijo maliciosa.

Los dos parpadearon y luego se dieron cuenta de la posición en que estaban, la Uchiha estaba apoyando sus piernas en el suelo mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba sobre la camilla con el Hyuga sobre ella.

Abrieron los ojos como paltos y se sonrojaron al simultaneo. Satsuki sintió que su corazón dio un saltó y que le saldría por la garganta pero lo que mas la dejó avergonzada fue pensar que no le importaría en estos momentos que Hinata la besará si ese fuera el caso.

\- Maldito Hyuga pervetido - gritó Satsuki y lo pateó en el estómago fuertemente enviándolo hacia atrás, estaba extremadamente apenada por sus pensamientos.

Hinata hizo una mueca y se sostuvo el estómago, se acercó a la enfermera.

\- Mire como me trata Kabuko-chan ~ - dijo abrazándola como si él fuera una víctima.

Sastsuki sintió un tic en la frente y alzó el puño a la altura de su rostro.

\- Te mataré Hyuga - aseguró la morena, era mejor que él se alejará de la enfermera si quería tener decendencia algún día.

Hinata tragó grueso y se escondió tras la enfermera que reía divertida.

\- Veo que ya estás mejor, no te preocupes ya hable con el director y tomará providencias por las acciones de las chicas del tercero - dijo la peliplata - Por ahora vayan y disfruten del festival.

Satsuki asintió, se dirirgió a la puerta mirando de forma asesina al peliazul. Por primera vez Hinata tenía miedo a una mujer que no era su madre.

Satsuki abrió la puerta y miró sorprendida.

\- Satsuki-sama ~~ - las tres chicas que la habían maltratado horas antes ahora estaban arrodilladas en el suelo haciendo una reverencia.

La Uchiha parpadeó confundida.

¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí ?

Las tres se levantaron aun apoyando las rodillas en el suelo y la miraron como si ella fuera alguna clase de diosa.

\- Gracias Satsuki-sama~ gracias a ti que pudimos ver ese lado de él ~ Eres la mejor Satsuki-sama - dijeron acercandose a la falda de la morena que retrocedía asustada.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

~ Oh maldición ~

\- Si no fuera por que te encerramos jamás lo habríamos descubierto Satsuki-sama - murmuró con los ojos brillando, Satsuki no entendía nada.

\- Enseñanos que hiciste para que él actuará así por tu causa - la Uchiha retrocedía pero ellas se acercaban aun mis mirando expectantes buscando saber su secreto.

\- Creo que te encerraremos mas veces para ver a Hinata-ouji de esa forma ~ - dijo ilusionada la chica.

Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos y luego fusiló al Hyuga con la mirada.

~ ¿Así que esto es tu culpa? ~

Hinata puso las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a silbar mientras daba pasos disimulos a la salida.

\- ¡Ah, NO! ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta ¡Hyuga! - gritó pero ya era tarde el peliazul salió corriendo de la enfermería.

\- Hinata-ouji~ Satsuki-sama - las chicas extendían las manos desde la puerta viendo como ellos salían corriendo como gato y ratón.

Kabuko vio como se alejaban riendo divertida.

\- Ah~ el amor juvenil ~ - la peliplata entró a la enfermería otra vez y suspiró - Quizás llame a Orochi para que salgamos en una noche de chicas ~ - murmuró pensativa y vio que había un peluche en la camilla - Oh, la chica dejó su dinosaurio aquí, bueno después se lo doy - dijo en voz alta y luego recordó a las tres muchachas que suspiraban en la puerta.

Las tres sintieron una sombra diabolica tras ellas. Lentamente voltearon el rostro y abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- Oe...muchachas creo que ahora sí, ustedes están en serios problemas - murmuró macabra y ella empezaron a sudar frío.

\- Iiiiieee - gritaron en unísono.

Bueno al menos había valido la pena ver aquel lado de su ouji, no se arrepentían de nada.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Hinata llegó con los refrescos y parpadeó al ver que la Uchiha no estaba mas en el lugar, frunció el ceño al ver el dinosaurio en el suelo, lo tomó y buscó a la morena con la mirada._

 _Minutos después de buscarla por algunas partes del festival Haku se acercó corriendo, se detuvo frente a él jadeando._

 _\- Hi-Hinata-kun es Satsuki - Hinata se alarmó y la miró exigente._

 _\- ¿Qué sucedió? - el peliazul se preocupó._

 _\- Unas chicas del tercer grado se la llevaron, vi-vine por ayuda cuando las vi yendo por atrás de la escuela pero no se donde está - dijo mientras apoyaba las manos en las rodillas._

 _Hinata frunció el ceño._

 _\- Espera Hinata-kun - gritó la morena alzando la mano hacia donde el corría mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento - Moohh - ella suspiró y corrió tras él para alcanzarlo._

 _Hinata corrió apresurado hasta donde Haku había dicho que había visto a las chicas, no presentía nada bueno y eso no le gustaba._

 _Haku lo alcanzó y le llamó la atención jalando su camisa. Las decenas de estudiantes alrededor de ellos reían ajenos a toda la confusión._

 _\- Son ellas - dijo señalando a tres chicas que reían juntas._

 _Hinata frunció el ceño irritado._

 _Se acercó a ellas y les llamó la atención._

 _\- Chicas lo siento me prestarían un minuto de su tiempo - dijo sonriendo angelical escondiendo el peluche tras él._

 _Las tres quedaron levemente boquiabiertas y el rubor se instaló en sus mejillas._

 _Por dentro Hinata sonreía tan perverso._

 _[...]_

 _La primera chica fue puesta con algo de rudeza contra la pared._

 _Hinata fruncía el ceño y apoyaba una mano en la pared al lado de la cabeza, las chicas jadearon._

 _\- ¿Donde está? - gruño el Hyuga exigente pero no obtuvo respuesta la chica lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y parecía algo fuera de si. Él frunció el ceño - ¿A donde está la Uchiha que se llevaron? - exigió mas una vez saber el peliazul._

 _Sangre salió de su nariz y Hinata la abrió los ojos sorprendido._

 _Ella abría y cerraba la boca algo temblorosa._

 _\- Ha-Ha-Hazlo otra vez - pidió la rubia con los ojos brillando de expectación._

 _Hinata la miró confundido._

 _\- ¿Qué? - preguntó con una mueca._

 _En la visión de la chica, el estaba demasiado sexy con esa fina camada de sudor por la frente y escurriendo por su cuello, con la corbata del uniforme de mayordomo algo floja, con el pelo despeinado por el viento y el ceño frunciedo y la mirada llena de fiereza._

 _Estaba divino._

 _\- Yo también quiero que lo hagas conmigo - dijo la de pelo castaño acercándose y mirando con la misma ilusión._

 _\- Yo también, así te diremos donde está - chantajeó la una pelinaranja._

 _Hinata dio un paso atrás confundido, esas chicas lo miraban como un pedazo de carne._

 _Él cerró los ojos y pasó la mano por la frente levantando su flequillo, gruño algo fastidiado._

 _[...]_

 _Haku se acercó cuando pensó que quizás Hinata estaba tardando un poco más de la cuenta._

 _Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Hinata parado con tres chicas medio desmayadas en el suelo con algunos litros de sangre chorreando de su nariz._

 _El Hyuga tenía un gotita en la frente._

 _~Es en serio ~ pensó el peliazul mirando a las tres en el suelo._

 _\- Hi-Hinata-kun ¿qué...- el mencionado miró a la recién llegada, se volteó a las medio desmayadas que murmuraban algo como "era el cielo", puso la mano en el bolsillo y se encogió de hombros, en la otra mano sostenía el peluche._

 _\- No preguntes - dijo simplemente empezando a retirarse, Haku pensó que parecía algo irritado._

 _\- E-espera - Hinata detuvo su andar cuando una de las chicas murmuró, Haku la vio algo preocupada - ¿P-porque muestras esa faceta por ella? jamás actuaste así por nadie - murmuró aun algo delirante la chica, ella había pasado algunos años observandolo y por mas irritado que estuviera su príncipe jamás actuaba tan "rudo", había visto por primera vez su lado sexy._

 _Él sonrió de lado._

 _\- Porque ella es diferente - murmuró y la chica sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza y la sangre volvió a a chorrear fuertemente al ver esa sexy sonrisa._

 _\- Oh ~~~- la chica se desmayo completamente._

 _Haku lo vio sorprendida y juraba haber visto corazones flotando alrededor de las tres._

 _Él chasqueó la lengua y se volteó para ir tras esa Uchiha que sólo se metía en confusiones._

 _~ Es por eso que odio a ese tipo de chicas ~ pensó refiriéndose a las tres muchachas superficiales ~ Son otras que sólo sueñan con tener a un chico malo, siempre siendo pisoteadas y aun así corriendo atrás ~ pensó irritando ahora no se estaba refiriendo a las tres chicas, mas bien a una en especial._

 _Hinata jamás salía con chicas de preparatoria para no tenerlas ilusionadas y aun mas pegadas a él en la escuela, le importaba una mierda los sentimientos de las chicas y de las mujeres que se confesaban a él, pero no era tan cruel para ilusionar-las, siempre dejaba claro eso pero las mujeres maduras y experientes parecían entenderlo mejor, las chicas de preparatoria eran unas ilusas que aunque decían que querían un chico dulce morían por conocer a un "chico malo" y ser la única que fuera tratada bien, menuda idiotez pensaba el peliazul, había aprendido de la peor forma que no importaba que tan dulce fueras o que tan bien las trataras, ellas preferían ser tratadas como zorras en la cama que cómo seres delicados al cual quieres apenas hacerles el amor._

 _La frase "Tratala como reinas y como reinas te pisaran, tratalas como perras y como perras te seguirán " la había oído de un chico al cuan le guardaba profundo rencor y al principio no creyó en eso, realmente no quería creer eso... pero tuvo que descubrir de la peor forma que la mayoría de las chicas actuaban así._

 _Había sus excepciones, Hinata conocía a muchas chicas que no seguían esa regla, Kiba, Shiro, su prima, Haku, y otras que podía contar en los dedos de la mano pero ninguna realmente llamaba su atención._

 _Hasta que ella le llamó la atención._

 _Satsuki parecía querer a alguien que fuera un verdadero príncipe blanco, infelizmente Hinata había dejado de ser uno a mucho tiempo atrás._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Hinata corría por los pasillos algo asustado con la mirada asesinada de la Uchiha que corría tras él.

Los estudiantes los miraban curiosos y interesados.

\- Explica que es lo que hiciste Hyuga - exigió. Satsuki odiaba no entender lo que sucedía y estaba cabreada por todo lo que le pasó esas semanas, era culpa de ese peliazul y ya era hora de que saldar cuentas, toda la semana atormentándola y la obligaba a ir de un lugar a otro chantajeándola con fotos, pero por dentro Satsuki agradecía que hiciera eso, si no fuera por eso la verdad, no se habría hecho amiga de Haku y no se había divertido tanto en su vida, no había oído tantos gracias sinceros y tampoco... se habría enamorado.

Porque Satsuki no era tonta, sabía muy bien porque no le habría importado que se besaran en aquel momento.

Culpaba al Hyuga por haber hecho que ella se enamorará, si no fuera por sus sonrisas de lado, sus sonrisas suaves, sus melódicas risas, su forma de distraerla de los malos recuerdos, de como la ayudaba y la salvaba luciendo tan genial en esos momentos.

Lo culpaba por haberla enamorado tanto en su forma amable, gentil, educado, atencioso, suave como lo había hecho de su lado arrogante, exigente, aprovechado, burlón y todo su lado oscuro.

En definitiva ella se había enamorado del príncipe blanco y negro.

Pero una tsundere ahora, una tsundere siempre, y las chicas como ellas no sabían como manejar esas cosas del amor.

La mirada asesina de Satsuki se intensificó y Hinata sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

¿Porque lo miraba tan furiosa?

\- Te juro que no hice nada - gritó el Hyuga se detener su fuga.

\- Eso ni tú te lo crees - gritó en respuesta la Uchiha.

\- ¿Porque estás tan enojada? Créeme en verdad no hice nada, no tengo idea de lo que hablan aquella chicas - contestó Hinata y miró hacia atrás.

 **Bam.**

Satsuki vio en cámara lenta al Hyuga tropezando con alguien que se había cruzado su camino, los dos cayeron al suelo.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente con una muca de dolor y se dio cuenta de que había alguien abajo él.

\- Oh, lo-lo siento estás...- se detuvo estático al darse cuenta de quien era.

\- I-Itai... dattebayo - murmuró la chica sobando su cabeza y empezando a sentarse aun con el chico sobre ella.

Ella abrió los ojos omo platos al igual que Hinata.

Satsuki frunció el ceño, ¿quien era esa chica? Sentía que se le hacia familiar, aunque jamás había visto a una chica con tatuajes en el rostro de esa forma, se acordaría si la hubiera visto

Espera... ¿Porque no se alejaban de una vez? ella apretó los puño y decidió acercarse a ellos.

\- ¡Oye! ya levántate Hyuga pervertido, deja de aprovecharte de ... - murmuró acercándose pero era ignorada.

\- Hinata-kun... - murmuró la rubia incrédula.

\- Narumi...

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo.

.

.

.


End file.
